Pick me
by she who loves anime
Summary: Sora tells her freinds that she wants a baby. leon and yuri hears this and wants to be the father. whats sora to do when two hot males are hell bent on pregnating her.
1. Chapter 1

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri (temp), Sora x Leon(Perm)

Warning: Lemon, Character deaths.

**Summary: Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

Sora smiled at her friend as they congratulated her on her performance and turned to look at her partner who stood silently next to her. He had a distant look on his face. "Leon. You alright?" Sora asked a little worried. Leon looked down at her then turned around and left.

"You did well" was all he said as he left the stage.

Sora sighed and walked to her room with her friends.

"You were great out there Sora." Both Mia and Anna said out loud comically. Rosetta and Marilon were waiting for them in her room. "Congrats to you Sora. You were great." Rosetta said.

"Thank you guys. You all were great too. God I'm so tired." said Sora as she walked into her bathroom. "Guys I'm going to take a shower. See you all tomorrow."

"Sure" was there reply and she heard them leave. Then she took of her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Closing the curtains she turned the shower and sighed in bliss as the hot water fell on her body.

"Well. Everything's going okay. But I feel so lonely. Why? And why do I feel that I'm missing something?" she mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Turning the tap of she turned to move the curtain when she heard. "Oh my. Finally you have decided to shower with me. I'd have……"

Sora screamed and threw the first thing that reached her hand (a shampoo bottle) at fool who had just opened the curtain. It did hit its target. As she heard fool groan. Quickly grabbing the towel, wrapping it around her, Sora picked the unconscious spirit and tied him inside the drawer and locked it.

"Well. Now I know what I was missing. I forgot about this stupid hentai." a smiled filled her face as she turned to go the bedroom. Just then the door was opened and stood their none other than Leon breathing harshly. "What was that scream. Sora you alright? I thoug……."all words left as he saw Sora only clad in towel. From the look of it she just took a shower. Water still clung to her skin. Then his eyes lowered down to her legs. 'Beautiful' was what he thought.

Sora was shocked that Leon was ogling at her. 'he is acting like fool. OMG.' All of a sudden she grabbed him pulling him inside as she heard Anna and Mia coming. "Quick. Hide in the bathroom. I'll call you when to come out." She pushed him inside and closed the door just in time as the door opened and both Mia and Anna rushed into the room.

"Sora. You ok. I heard you scream from that far. Is anything wrong" Anna said as she looked around.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just .." Sora laughed nervously and gulped as Mia moved closer to her." I saw a mouse here and I freaked out." She leaned against the table grabbing the metal ball she used to practice.

"really. I never thought of that. Well then. We'll try to fix that tomorrow. See ya tomorrow. Don't scream ok. You nearly gave us a heart attack" mumbled Anna as she moodily walked out of the room followed by Mia.

"Night Sora" Mia softly said closing the door.

"That was close." whispered Sora.

"You did not have to hit me that hard Sora" a voice said behind her.

An eyebrow twitched as a hand lifted "Looks like it a perfect time to practice my aim. Don't you think so fool?" was the deadly voice of sora and fool gulped.

"hehe. I have to go Sora. I'll return tomorrow morning. Ok" with that said fooled rushed out the window in to the dark night. Sora laughed as she placed the ball on the table and turned to the bedroom. She opened and walked to the closet so occupied in her thoughts that she passed by Leon who was leaning against the wall.

Leon was waiting inside her bedroom for a while when Sora walked in and moved pass him to her closet. 'It looks like she is deep in thought. Better get her attention…' his thoughts stopped as she dropped her towel and picked her under wear. 'Maybe not.' His breath hitched as she bend down. The view she was giving him made him wanted to throw her on to the bed and make wildly love to her all night. God he was aroused so much it hurts. He closed his eyes trying hard not to give in to his urge. He had wanted Sora ever since the first time he met her. Back then he tried everything to make her hate him, to keep her as far as possible from him. He remembered the time he had insulted Layla and Sora screaming at him to apologize. Guilt ate at him when he saw her cry. But he acted as he did not care and left.

At night when she was practicing he watched from a far distance wanting to be close to her. She was so young. Just 16yrs back then. He was waiting until she was older. A smiled graced his lips as he thought of that. 'It's been 3yrs now. Looks like I don't have to wait anymore."

A gasp was heard and Leon opened his eyes to see Sora looking at him with eyes wide open in shock. She still hadn't worn any clothes for she was only clad in a lacy bra and underwear which made her looked like a seductress enticing a hot blooded male to take her. Since he was a hot blooded male he couldn't refuse. Slowly moving up to her he leaned down and breathed deeply into her neck. His nostril flaring a soft growl came out from his lips as his hands wrapped around his temptress and pressed her firmly against him. He heard her squeak cutely and started to squirm out from his embrace.

"Leon. What are yoummppphh" her words were muffled as Leon firmly kissed her. His kiss grew aggressively as she fought him wanting her to give in to him. After a few struggle she relaxed against him. Not loosening his hold nor his kisses he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He lowered then on to the bed not releasing her lips. Stretching on top her he angled his lips to taste her and growled approvingly as Sora wrapped her legs against his hips. He couldn't help but grind his arousal against her feminine core. God. He waited so long for this moment. To claim her as his.

Sora didn't know what was happening. She only knew that she was on her bed with Leon on top of her and kissing the daylights out of her. And she liked it. She had completely forgotten about him when she was talking to her friends and threatening fool.

'Wait. Didn't I push him into the bathroom? But he's in my bedroom?" Sora started to struggled against him and heard him groan. She blushed as she felt his hard length pressing against her.

'Need air. To….. Breath. Air' trying to get his attention she pulled at his hair a little firmly and gasped for air.

Leon looked down at Sora. She was absolutely beautiful lying beneath him. Her breathing caused her breast to rub against his chest causing a pleasurable friction. Her back arched offering him a good view of her delicate throat. Leaning down he kissed her throat. His tongue darted out leisurely tasting her. And felt her shiver. Smirking he nipped and heard her yelp timidly.

"Leon. Why are you in my bedroom? I thought I push .."

"No. you push me in here Sora. And I am not complaining." Leon smirked and got up from the bed.

Sora sat up and watched him as he sat on a chair. "Anyway. Why were you at my door?"

Leon looked at her silently for moment and then said. "I wanted to ask you something. So I came. When I heard you scream I thought the worst has happened and barged in. sorry" Sora's eye twitched when she knew that he was lying. The look in his face told him so.

Huffing she jumped off the bed "Well. I'm fine. So could you leave. I want to sleep." She moved to the door when she heard him say.

"Are you always like this. Prancing half naked. Not that I'm complaining sweetheart. But.." Leon chuckled when Sora stood rooted to the ground. He walked behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her neck "I think its wise that you something less alluring when there are other men around" with that he left her room not caring that anyone may see him.

Sora still stood where she was blushing madly. 'Did Leon just say that? Of course he hid.' She thought. "wait a minute. Did he say he had something to tell me? I wonder what that is." Shrugging she crawled on to the bed only to get up and open the closet. "Have to wear clothes. Leon. You have no idea that what you said is true about me wearing clothes. Fool."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri (temp), Sora x Leon(Perm)

Warning: Lemon, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

"Sora. Get up. I said get up." Sora groaned hiding under the cover at the same time burying her head under the pillow. "Fool. Leave alone. I wanna sleep."

"Get up Sora. You are late for practice. I'm surprised that Mia and others aren't here to wake you. Get up get up GET UP NOW. Besides I have something to tell you. Layla…." Fool stopped what he was saying when sora did not respond.

"I guess I have to wake her up the usual way. Cant help it. How can I resist" Fool crawled under the cover and within minutes Sora jumped screeching. "Why you Stupid Jerk" grabbing the stage spirit she marched to the open window. Fool wriggled trying to escape. "Sora. I had to wake you up. I thought it was the best way." He pouted." I was this close. if you have.. Hey" Sora did not wait but threw him out and shut the door. Fool tapped on the glass saying something. Sora looked at him irritated.

"Stay there you jerk. Turning around she looked at the clock. OMG. I'm late. Leon's gonna kill me." Sora ran into the bathroom. She must have made a record for in a few minutes she was running down the hall toward the practice room. She was so worried that she ran past Layla and knocked down Kalos who was holding a coffee cup.

Layla saw Sora running towards her. Smiling she waved her hand to greet her "hey Sora. You …" her words died as Sora ran pass her nearly knocking her if she hadn't moved aside.

"Arggghh. That hurt like HELL" came Kalos voice. Layla looked down to see Kalos who was sprawled on the floor and his coffee spilled on his Shirt. His sunglass lay a few feet away completely smashed. "Damn that's my favorite glass and my shirt." Kalos snarled.

Layla couldn't help but laugh at this. Quickly she took out a camera and took a shot. "Perfect. I'll treasure this picture. Thank you."

"Layla. Give me that camera." Kalos said getting up.

"What. Are you kidding?" Layla laughed. "I don't think so." With that she ran as fast she could followed by Kalos.

"God. Please help. I really didn't do this on purpose. Please make this less painful. I'd like to live longer. There is so much to do." Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand towards the door handle. "I can't do it. Maybe he isn't here. No. I can do this. I'm his partner. I'm not scared. I have faced much more risky things. So this isn't a problem, Yeah" and still there stood Sora trembling like a guilty criminal waiting for her death sentence.

"Cant wait here like this forever." her hands touched the handle and slowly pushed the door. Peeking inside she was surprised to see no one there. "Where is Leon?"

"Right behind you" a voice.said behind her. "Kyaaaaa.." Sora screamed. Loosing her balance she fell on to floor. She groaned then felt a hand on her waist lifting her up. Her eyes widened when she heard someone chuckle saying. "Sora. You haven't changed one bit. Still the clumsy one I know."

"Yuri san. How are you. I missed you. What are you doing here? I thought you.." a finger touched her lips and she looked at Yuri whose face was almost touching hers.

"I'm fine. Yes I missed you too koi." He laughed when she blushed. "I came to see you." With that said he helped her get up. Letting go off her waist he said. "layla is here too."

"Layla. She too is here" Sora said her eyes widening. "When can I see her. Where is she now? I want to talk with her." She was so excited that she did not notice that she has taken hold of Yuri's hand and nearly jumping all over him. Nor the fact that he seemed to be enjoying what she was doing.

Oblivious to them Leon stood silently trying to control his anger at the same time trying not to rip Sora away from Yuri who seemed to be enjoying her attention on him.

"Sora. You you are late. 45 minutes late. Explain?" he said coldly.

Sora nervously laughed. "Well. You see I overslept. Sorry. He he he"

Yuri placed his hand on her shoulder smiling at her. "Well it doesn't matter. No need for practice. Kalos has decided that we are going on vacation for a few days. Everyone already went. It's a resort not that far from here."

"Then why aren't you with them?" asked sora.

"We were waiting for you to come. Did not Leon tell you last night?" Yuri asked turning to Leon who had started to walk away.

"Get ready. Layla and Kalos are waiting." Said Leon.

'Was that what he was trying to say last night' thought Sora. She then turned to Yuri. "I'll get ready. Just give me a few minutes."

"Sora. You finally here." squealed Rosetta as she hugged Sora. "Why were you so late?"

Sora greeted her friend and said. "I overslept. Sorry."

"That's okay. Sora. Have you eaten anything yet?" ken asked and when Sora shook her head he smiled. "Neither have we. Where are the others?"

"I came with Leon and Yuri. It seems Layla and Kalos was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora. There you are." Layla shouted and everyone turned to see Layla running in their direction. She stopped when she reached them breathing rapidly. Not looking behind her she asked. "is Kalos behind me?'

When they shook their heads she chuckled. "I see I haven't lost my touch in loosing a guy." She lifted out a camera from her purse and and quickly put it inside Soras bag. At her dumbfounded look she said. "Don't tell anyone about this camera. Especially Kalos. Ok"

"Ok" everyone said.

"I have to go. I'll tell you what's going on later." With that she ran away. A few moments later they saw kalos walking upto them "did you see layla?"

Sora nodded and pointed her hand in the direction layla ran to. Kalos didn't wait and ran in said direction.

"well that was weird" sora said and everyone nodded.

Clapping her hand to get their attention she smiled. "I'm starved. Lets get something to eat"

"Hai" All chorused.

Leon gritted his teeth in aggravation as a group of girls fawned over him. Next to him stood Yuri. He didn't look happy too with the attention he was getting. "Well this sucks." whispered Yuri and Leon nodded but growled when he heard him say. "But I wouldn't mind if Sora jumps all over me."

Yuri laughed at this. "I see that I have a rival. Well lets go and see what she is doing" with that they walked away from their fangirls or rather ran.

"Sora. Mind if I ask you something"Anna asked

Sora was sitting sitting on one of the long benches with Anna, Rosetta and Ken eating an apple. Mia and May have gone to their room to rest. Marilon and Jonathon wasn't there. Sora was looking at a couple who was playing with their kids. She was smiling but looked sad at the same time.

"Sora?" when she did not answer. Every one yelled "SORAAA"

"What?" Sora yelled turning to her friends."what did I do now?" she looked around comically making everyone laughed. "you zoned out again. You have been doing that a lot lately. What's wrong Sora" ken asked.

"nothing"

"don't lie girl. Now tell us or I'll bug you to death. May be I'll ask Sara to do that." Anna said. Sora groaned at that.

They did not notice that Leon and Yuri have come up behind them.

"Come on. Spill it girl. What's going on? If someone is bugging you or.." Anna asked again. Sora shook her hands in front of them. "No No. Nothing like that. No one's bugging me. It's just that I feel lonely, like …."

"What. But we are here Sora. You don't have any reason to feel lonely." Ken said. Rosetta who had been silent all this time nodded. She got up and came in front of Sora. "What's wrong Sora. Tell us. I know something is bothering you. We'll help" just then she saw the two men but when they shook their heads she kept silent.

"Well since you all are concerned. Ok. I'll tell you. Don't tell anyone Ok." When they nodded.

"I wanted this for a long time. Since I'm old enough to have one I have finally decided that.' Sora sat there for a while and when they thought that she would not tell she blurted out.

"I want a BABY"

"WHAT" they yelled except Yuri and Leon. Ken fainted Anna jumped from the bench like she it was cursed. Rosetta stood their dumbly.

Leon was shocked to hear this. 'Sora wants a baby. _A baby. Didn't she just say that? But who is going to be the father.'_ He frowned at the thought. He looked at Yuri and his eyes narrowed at the look on his face. _**'like hell I would let anyone touch her.'**_

As if sensing what he thought Yuri looked at him. The look he send in Leons direction said it all. "**Back off. She's mine.'**

Sora blushed when she finally said what was on her mind. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said." She got up deciding to leave when Anna hugged her. "Well. Why didn't you say so. If you want a baby no one is stopping you." She looked behind Sora to see Leon and Yuri glowering at each other. "when did you guys come here?"

Sora was still in trapped and couldn't turn to see who it was.

"They have been there for a while." Said Rosetta. "Anna. Let her go. She's turing red"

"oh. Sorry Sora" Anna apologized quickly letting go.

'Please let it be not whom I think it is' she turned to look and fainted when she saw who were there. The last thing she thought was. 'I'm dead'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Sorry for taking so long to update. I want to thank everyone who read my fic and reviewed it. I've to tell you all that some of you may not like how the story may go on (since I know how it will end) but I still would like your opinions. I might even put them on this fic if you want.

This is my first fic so take it easy on me. I'll add lime to more chapters even though it's not easy. Lemon will come later.

Oh. And I forgot to write this so here it is and I won't write it again.

There will be a lot of original characters in this story **(they are mine)** who are interested in Sora so let's say that it's going to be pure hell torture for Sora, Yuri and Leon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri (temp), Sora x Leon(Perm)

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. (will come soon in later chapters.)_**

"Sora. Hey Sora. Wake up"

Said girl groaned. Opening her eyes she slowly got up. "Where am I?"

"You are in your room. You fainted. Leon carried you here." Sora looked at Ken when he said that. "Where are the others? How long have I been unconscious?" when she tried to get up Ken stopped her. "You stay in bed for a while. I mean it." He chuckled when she pouted. "Leon and Yuri will come later to see how you are doing?" when he reached the door Sora asked.

"Ken. Did they hear what I said?"

"How do I know? I fainted too you know. But from what I heard from Rosetta it seems they did." Scratching his head he grinned. "Looks like you are going to need bodyguards from now on."

"Huh. For what?" she said.

"Well. Yuri and Leon seemed to be glaring at each other for the last few hours. Just a few while ago a friend of mine asked Yuri if he can get your number…"

"What?" asked Sora .

"Yuri grabbed him by the collar and shook him telling to stay away from you. Leon didn't help either." Ken laughed. When Ken left Sora sighed. "Why did I tell them? I should have kept my mouth shut." Rolling on to her stomach she closed her eyes. "Things can't get worse. Can it?"

She did not know how long that she has slep and woke to the sound of someone tapping on the door.

"Come in." Sora called not getting up. "I'm in the bedroom"

"Sora. It's me. Layla" the blonde walked into the room but wasn't alone. Behind her stood Leon and Yuri. " Layla san." Sora got up so fast to greet her that lost her balance and collapsed on to the floor. Bur got up before anyone could help her and hugged layla.

"How are you Layla san?"

"I'm the one who should ask that but since you asked. I'm fine. So what is this I'm hearing about?" when Sora turned red she said. "Leon and Yuri want to know too. So let's go and have dinner. Shall we?"

"It's night already?" Sora yelled. "I slept that long?"

"I think it would be better if we order something to eat. She's a nervous wreck." said Yuri said as they watched Sora running madly around the room. Leon sighed and grabbed Sora as she reached him.

"Sora. Stop this now."

"Let her go Leon." Yuri barked. Grabbing her arm he pulled her toward him. Leon didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her against him firmly. Sora squeaked trying to get free. Layla watch what was happening and found this quite amusing. 'I'm going to enjoy this. Who's going to win?' she thought as she pass them to the phone and called for room service. After ordering she turned to see that Yuri had let go of sora. He didn't look happy at all but ready to kill and it looks like his target was Leon.

Sora was still in Leon's arms and didn't know what to do at the moment.

'What is wrong with these guys' sora thought 'this is getting ridiculous.'

"Um. Leon san. You can let me go now."

Leon let her go and followed her in to the living room where Layla waited. There was a sofa and she sat on it. Leon sat to her right. Layla sat on a love seat across from them. "Yuri. You coming?" she called out.

"Yes. I'll join you" Yuri came and sat to her left. Sora gulped. 'Should have sat the love seat' ran through her head. Then she heard Lyla chuckling.

"What's so amusing Layla san?" asked Sora. Layla smiled at her. "Oh. Its just that.. Never mind. After we eat"

**(Later)**

Sora bit in to the noodles and chewed. She was nervous. Layla did not seem so. She gently ate and Sora did not dare look at either Leon or Yuri. She knew that they were looking at her. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she felt a hand slide against her thigh. 'Leon. You cut that out' her mind screamed. A few moments later she felt a hand cares her back and she shivered. She turned to look at Yuri. She was about to say something when he said. "Here. Its good" without waiting he lifted his fork with shrimp. Sora on instinct opened her mouth and then chewed the morsel when it was into her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Do you like it" his voice has turned husky and sora did not know what to say so she nodded.

Layla watched as Yuri fed Sora . she saw Leon eyes narrow at this. Her cell rang and she immediately answered. "Alright. I'll be there" Getting up "I have to go. Sorry Sora. You guys just enjoy. I'll talk to you later" with that she turned to go.

'Wait. What about your camera?" Sora tried to get up but Leon pushed her down.

"Oh. Later." With that she closed the door. But she made sure that it was locked and even placed "Do not disturb" signed and left.

Sora cursed Layla. Here she was trapped between two damn hot guys and her friend has ditched her. "The shrimp was delicious Yuri" blurted out Sora not knowing what to diffuse the tension in the room.

"You like it.. Have some more." Sora couldn't refuse. Just as she finished on the shrimp leon said. "Sora. You said you wanted a baby?"

"Yes. I do"

"Why? Aren't you too young for that?" Leon asked.

Sora thought about that and she shook her head. "I don't care. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Doesn't your parent know about this?" this time it was Yuri.

"Actually they agrees with me." She smiled at Yuri then turned to Leon. She was so excited that she took his hand. "I thought they wouldn't but they said it was ok. I was so happy. I'm going to be a mom soon. I know I'll …"

Yuri cut in "Sora. I know that you will be a great mother. All I want to know is who the guy is. I mean soon to be father?" he didn't like to ask this but it was killing him. He knew that Sora was a virgin and would be damned if anyone touched her. So if he knew the guy she was going to be with. He might be able to separate them before things get out of hand.

"I don't know. I was going to go see the doctor and ….."

"No you won't." Both men yelled at the same time.

"What. Why?. It's the per.." again both men said no. Sora got frustrated. "Then how am I going to have" she wasn't able to finished when Leon turned her towards him. "You'll have a baby. But by the old way."

"But."

"No buts. I won't allow it." snapped Yuri.

"Ohhhhhhhh. This is so ridiculous. You can't boss me around." cried out Sora. "Get out now." Getting up she walked a few feet away only to be turned around by Leon.

"I said get out. Are you deaf?" she snapped at him. When he didn't respond she opened her mouth ready to scream. That was when Leon kissed her. Really kiss her.

She must have gone mad. Not long ago she was ready to throw him out but now here she was clinging to him madly.' Lord. He's fantastic kisser.' She moaned as his tongue pushed into her mouth tasting her. Timidly she played with him but soon became bold. Soon they were battling for dominance.

Leon groaned. 'This has to stop. Or I might ravish her here right now.' Reluctantly he released her mouth and smiled smugly at her. She looked like a woman who just had glorious sex. Satisfied but wanting more and it boosted his male ego that he had done that to her. Again lowering till his lips reached her ears he said.

"You'll have a baby Sora. But it will mine that you'll carry." With that said he placed her down and had to pry her fingers from his neck.

"Yuri. Lets go." Without waiting he turned to the door and opened. When Yuri stood up taking that he was going to leave Leon left totally missing the sign board.

'He's so dead. How dare he touch her?' Yuri thought gritting his teeth so hard. Why didn't he trust his instinct and stopped Leon. He didn't know. And look what happened.

Sora being kissed. He knew deep down what Leon had whispered to her. 'How dare he?'

He had no intention of leaving but stood up when Leon requested. When Leon left he walked up to Sora.

Sora finally came to reality and looked around. "Where's Leon?"

"He left. It's just you and me Koi" Yuri answered. Sora looked at him. "eh. Well I guess that… **Yuri? What are you doing?"** Sora cried out as Yuri lifted her and walked in to bedroom. "Yuri let go of me"

"No" he simply said. Dropping her onto the bed he followed. Sora tried to get out but Yuri pinned her down with his body. Sora struggled but finally gave up. Breathing harshly she said. "This is really getting old. Let me go "and when he didn't reply "What do you want Yuri?" she started to struggle but stopped at his words.

"What do I want?" his voice has turned husky. "I want you Sora. I always wanted you."

Sora licked her lips and her eyes widened as he followed her movement. He lips touched hers softly caressing. Sora tried not to respond. She really did.

"Sora" the kiss became firm and when he started moving against her in a sensual way she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She gasped as Yuri left her mouth to kiss her neck.

"We should koi. Otherwise you wouldn't conceive." His hand went to her buttons and started to undo them. As he soon finished them he quickly pushed them apart. When she started to protest he kissed her again. Both hand moved down, one gently cupped her breast while the other went under skirt.

'Have to stop him. But that feels so good.' Sora moaned as his hand touched her sensitive nub and lifted her hips as he began rubbing slowly.

"Yuri" she gasped.

"Yes. Let go sweetheart. Give in to me." rasped Yuri. Leaving her breast her grabbed her hand and placed then on his erection. "Touch me Sora."

Sora squeaked and tried to remove her hand but Yuri held her. It seems he had no intention of letting her go so she gave in. moving her hands nervously at first but grew bolder as Yuri encouraged her. "Yuri. Please."

"what is you want sora. Tell me" firmly he rubbed a thumb over her sensitive nub, Sora arched her back off the bed wanting to get closer.and cried out Yuris lip closed around her nipple sucking hard. Her hands moved up and wrapped around his neck to pull him closer as she moved her hips against his hand. Just as she was about to come Yuri was thrown off her.

"How dare you touch her. She isn't yours" Leon yelled at Yuri then turned back to Sora who just sat up from her bed. "Cover up."

"Oh for kamis sake. Stop it you two. What's wrong with you two?" but was ignored again. "She isn't yours either Leon." Yuri snarled getting up. Walking up to Leon he grabbed the collar of his shirt "stay away from her"

"like hell" leon snarled.

"um. Guys." Sora pushed them away but only tangled between them. 'not this. Things couldn't get any worse could they?' just then the doorbell rang.

"Ignore that. Whoever is there will leave if no one answers." Yuri said when Sora tried to leave. "we have much important things to discuss."

Sora pushed away from them and walked to the door. "just shut up."

When she reached the door she turned to look at Leon and Yuri who had followed her. "I mean it. Get out" she had opened the door when she said that not bothering to look who was at the door.

"you shouldn't say that when I'm already outside your door Sora."

Please tell me how you feel about this fic. i'd appreciate it very much.

thank you.

will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri , Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

"You shouldn't say that when I'm already outside you door Sora."

Sora turned to look at the person who had just talked to her and gaped.

"Oh. Kami. I'm in heaven." the man chuckled and Sora realized that she just said it out loud. Turning a deep shade red she said. "You are darn hot." Again she blushed sputtering. "I me mean can I … I he help you?. I mean …."

"Yes. I came to see you." This time he laughed and Sora couldn't help but stare at him. She stepped aside to let him in. 'he looks familiar'

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?" she asked.

Said man turned to her. "Just take a good look and guess." so sora did look at him. 'hmm. Long red spiky hair. What kind of jell does he use to keep it that way. Black eyes.Such a tall guy. Taller than Leon. Is he ..Wait is that a…' not saying anything she walked up to him and grabbed his chin with her right hand moved them aside. He didn't object. Instead he laughed softly. Sora left hand touched his shoulder and lifted up to look closely at his neck. "kami. That's a birthmark. It's you." Sora squealed with joy and hugged him laughing. She did it so fast that they lost balance and fell onto the floor with her lying on top of him.

"It's been so long. Oh I missed you." Sora said happily kissing his cheeks. She completely ignored the growl that came behind her and look down at the man.

"I missed you too brat." Then he said. "God Sora. Be careful when you jump on someone. You might have killed me."

"Oh no. did I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Let me check. You poor baby." She did not look sorry at all but was smiling at him. Suddenly she was pulled up and away. Turning her head she saw a very angry Leon. "Explain" he said it softly but she knew that he was not going to leave her until she tells him who the stranger was.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The stranger said getting up. Reaching out his hand "I'm Royce Mcawen."

Yuri who stood beside Sora shook his hand. 'I'm Yuri Killian" pointing his hand to Leon he said. "This is Leon Oswald."

"I know who you too are. Who wouldn't?" Royce said and turned to Sora. "You haven't changed at all brat."

"Hey. Stop calling me that." Sora poked her finger at his chest "I'm not a brat. You are that." Then she looked at Yuri. "Could you guys leave now? I want to talk to him."

Leon shook his head at this. "No. tomorrow you two can do that " he started to button her dress and Sora blushed when Royce started to whistle. Leon glared at him and he just said. "I'm going to stay with her tonight. She won't mind."

"When hell freezes" Yuri said loudly.

"I agree with Yuri. You won't be stay…"

Sora cut in "Of course he will stay with me. I insist on it." She said it firmly. "No buts. I mean it. Just go will you."

Leon really didn't want to leave her. He should have waited to make sure that Yuri did come with him. But he didn't. He only noticed a few minutes later that he was alone. Cursing he quickly ran to Soras room and saw the sign.

"What the hell. Yuri" without knocking he pushed the door. 'It's not locked?' looking around he saw no one. 'Maybe Yuri isn't here. Sora might be in…' his thoughts stopped when he heard sounds coming from the bedroom. Walking quietly he went in and saw Yuri and Sora tangled on the bed. The sight made his blood boil. Without saying a word he flung Yuri off Sora. Then the yelling started and to make it worse a new man is in the room that Sora seems familiar with.

'How can I get rid of him?' ran through his head but couldn't think of any. Turning to Sora he saw her looking at him with those puppy eyes. 'Don't look at me like that. Don't give in.. Don't'

Yuri watched as Sora gave the puppy eyed look at Leon. 'don't you dare say yes' and smiled when Leon turned away from her. He didn't expect her to turn that cute look on him. "please Yuri. Just leave for now. Please." Her lips quivered and it looked like she was going to start crying.

'Please don't do that. I can't…' he really need to ask Leon to give him Lessons on being cruel when needed.

"Okay. I'll see no.. "grabbing Leons arm he pulled him out the door "we'll see you tomorrow. It's a pleasure meeting you Royce."

"What are you doing?" Protested leon and turned to go in but heard a soft click from inside. "Darn it. She locked it"

"Why did you do that?"

Yuri gave a resigned look and said "How can I say no when she looks at me like that."

They both waited for few seconds then walked away.

Sora let out a relieved breath as soon as she heard them walked away. "Thank Kami. Finally" mumbled the girl leaning against the door. She yelped when a body came in contact with her back hands placed on each side of her on the door.

"So you think I'm as you put it 'Darn hot'" Royce whispered in to her ears softly. Sora shivered as his breath caressed her ears and down her neck. Slowly she turned to him. Royce moved a little back and smiled at her. She was blushing a cute shade red twirling he thumbs nervously. "heh. Sorry I said that."

Moving away from her he said. "it's okay. I don't mind. So you are a star now. You finally got your dreams. Congratulations."

Sora walked up to him and hugged him. "Arigato. So tell me what you have been doing these past years?"

"Can we talk later? Right now I would like to sleep. I'm so tired." Sora giggled as he yawned. Taking his hand in hers she led them to the bedroom. "Jump in" grabbing her pajamas she walked into the bathroom. A few hours later she came out and saw him lying on the bed. He had taken off his jacket and shirt off giving her a good view of his toned chest. "Aren't you coming?' she blushed when he said that. She quickly joined him. He pulled her to him so that her back was touching his chest and wasn't at all worried when he pulled the covers over them.

"Night Royce" she said it quietly and closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his lips brush against her cheek.

"Sweet dreams my angel"


	6. Chapter 6

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri , Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

"Excuse me miss?"

"Katrina" the girl beamed at Yuri and he smiled back "can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I don't want to cause any trouble but I'd be glad if you could give the keys to room 705. My friend lost her key and …"

"Of course I'll be glad to help you sir." The girl gladly gave the keys and Yuri thanked her. When he turned to go the girl asked. "Umm .Sir"

"Yes"

"Can I have your Autograph? I'm a real big fan of yours"

"Sure." He took out a pen and waited. After a moment he asked. "Where to sign?"

"Oh." Blushing she took out a book and handed it to him. Signing he winked at her and gave the book back. Then he turned and walked to where Leon stood waiting.

"Did you get it?"

"Piece of cake." Showing the keys he laughed.

"I can see that." Leon said as looked at the reception area where the girl was. He can imagine that little hearts were flying around her head when Yuri was talking to her and chuckled at that. "Come. Let's see what they are doing?" they turned to walk towards Soras room.

"It's 8:27 and she hasn't come out yet." Yuri said and Leon nodded. When they reached Soras room Yuri inserted the key and opened the door. "Sora you in here?" when nobody answered they walked in. Leon looked around 'Royce isn't here. I thought he was staying with her'

"I don't see Royce anywhere" Yuri said calmly and walked into the bedroom and Leon followed. The sight they met nearly gave them a heart attack. On the bed lay Sora nearly on top of a half naked Royce both tangled in the sheets. Her head buried against his neck. One arm placed on his arm while the other wrapped around his waist. Her right leg placed between his. Royce was laying on his back his left hand on her back while his right hand was intimately on her hips. He moved a little pulling her a little closer and she moaned snuggling against him. They didn't wake up.

"Sora". Leon said rather loudly but it was Royce who opened his eyes and closed it again too caught up in sleep to notice that two men were there.

"hmmmm. Just a few more minutes." muttered Sora. "Go bug someone else Fool"

An eyebrow twitched (Leon) when he heard what she said. "Did she just call us a fool?" Yuri said confused.

"She did." They stood their angrily for the two sleepyheads to wake up. They didn't know how long they stood their seething and finally Yuri snapped. "Sora. Get up now" he yelled so loudly that Leon had to cover his ears but it did what they wanted. They (Sora and Royce) both jumped startled "what the..' Royce cursed trying to get up but both of them fell off the bed and on to the floor since they were tangled up in the sheets.

"Ouch" this time it was Sora. "What is going on?" she snapped at Royce who was on top of her trying to untangle from the sheets.

"How the hell should I know?" Then they heard "What the hell are you too doing?"

"Oh no." Sora groaned covering her face. "Now I can't even sleep peacefully." She grumbled. Finally freeing they got up.

Pushing Royce aside she angrily pointed her finger at the intruders "what are you two doing here?"

"What were you two doing there?" Leon said pointing at the bed.

"What do you think? "yawning Royce draped a hand around Sora. Then turning to sora, he tilted her chin till she was looking at him. He grinned and quickly kissed her.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Sora screamed when she was pulled away from Royce by Leon who at the same time planted a fist on Royces face so hard the he moved back. Leon pushed sora behind him and lunged at Royce.

Royced ducked and slameed his fist onto his stomach. Leon grunted.

"Stop it." cried Sora trying to stop them but Yuri caught hold of her.

"Let me go" she struggled against him and he didn't she slammed her foot on his so hard.

"Owwe. Dam it" Yuri let go of her and she ran to stop the other two who trading one blow for another. "Please stop it. She yelled tears running down her eyes.

"**What is going on here?"** All stopped and looked the newcomer.

"Owner. Please make them stop." Sora begged dropping on to floor.

"Sora come here." Kalos commanded and Sora obeyed without hesitation. Slowly she got up and walks up to him sniffing. She was completely surprised when he hugged her.

"Is this doomsday? I think the world is coming to an end" she said it so softly that Kalos didn't hear her. "You don't worry. Go get freshened up and have breakfast." He pushed her towards the bathroom and when she was finally gone he turned towards the other in the room. They all gulped when they saw how furious he was.

"I think it would be a good idea if we all leave before she comes out." When nobody moved he barked "I said now."

Leon nodded letting go of Royce and winced. Kalos waited until they left Soras room. "Sora. They are gone. I'm leaving too. Take your time." With that he left the room at the same time locked the door.

Sora started crying when Kalos finally left. "why do they have to fight one another." Stripping off her clothes she bathed. Later she came out from the bathroom in a pink robe. Someone was tapping on the door. Sighing she went and called out. "Who is it?"

"Hey. Let us in." Anna said from the other side.

"Here goes" sora mumbled and opened the door.

"What happened here? Is it true you slept with a guy? Who is he? Why.." Anna started questioning who was joined by the others which were Mia, May and Rosetta.

"Guys slow down" when they finally stopped she said. "Let me get dressed and have breakfast first."

"Oh. Sorry Sora. We haven't eaten too. We were waiting for you." Mia said.

"So hurry up." Anna complained. "I'm starving."

"hai"

What do you think?

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri , Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

**_  
_**

"Sora. Will you please tell us what is going on?" Ken asked for what seems like a thousand time but Sora ignored him. She really didn't want to talk about it to anyone yet. If she really kept her mouth shut then none of this would be happening. Maybe it was the downside of having too many friends. She shook her head at that. 'It's really my fault. I just tend to say things without thinking of the consequences. Okaa san always says that my mouth will get me into trouble.'

"Sora"

"Hmm. Sorry ken. I'm just thinking of what's going on and I ignored you. Sorry."

Ken sighed "don't be. What do you want to do now?" he really wanted to know what has happened but couldn't force it out of her. He just has to wait when she was ready.

"Huh. Let's go on motorbike ride with me. That is if you're not busy."

Ken looked aghast when she said that. "You can ride a motorbike? You never told me that."

"I do. I have license and all. I drive a car, bike, anything. Royce and I used to speed race a lot." She blushed "if you don't want to its okay Ken. I can go alone."

"What? No I'd love to. It just took me by surprise when you said that you can ride.

Sora cheered when he said that "great. I'll go get changed. Wait here. I'll ask Royce to lend his baby to me." She kissed Ken on the cheek and ran in search of her friend. Ken was turning a bright red. 'Did she just kiss me?'

"Oh Sora gave you a kiss. Finally"

"Arrrghhh" Ken jumped at the sound.

"Marilon. Jonathon. What are you two doing there?"

Marilon giggled at him. "When I saw you guys here I came to greet you. So you are going to a ride with her?"

"Yeah" rubbing his head he smiled nervously and the girl turned to walk away. "Well. Have fun. We are going to the pool." 

Kalos watched at the three men sitting round the table. They were acting like children. Ever since what happened in Soras room he'd decided to keep a watch on them for a while. So here they are sitting in a café doing nothing. The only one who acted as if nothing was wrong was Royce who had charmingly asked a waitress to lend him anything to read ignoring the glares from the other two. None of them wanted to talk of what was on their mind (which is as you all Know **Sora Naegino**)

Sighing he decicded to talk to them about the situation.

"I think it's time th….."

"There you are." Kalos smacked his hand on his face when he heard that voice.

"Haven't started and the focus of my topic is here"

Royce lifted his face from the book he was reading to see Sora running towards him. "What's up doll?"

"Why don't you wait till she tells you" an irritated Yuri said who sat left to him. Leon said nothing as he watched Sora and frowned as she got closer his eyes widening "for the love of god."

Sora stopped panting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You look good baby." Royce grinned looking at her and she laughed.

"Stop joking. It's nothing glamorous anyway"

'Is she kidding?' Leon thought as he gazed at her.

She was wearing a tight black jean with metal chains attached to the side of her hips and back. The side of it was cut so you could see her thighs and also her legs. Instead of her usual top she was wearing only a black sport bra. Leon was glad that he was sitting down otherwise it would be quite embarrassing. He didn't have to look at others to know what their reactions would be.

Kalos had to admit that Sora did look quite sexy in this outfit.

Royce got up and draped an arm around her waist. "Let me guess. You want Thunder. Right?' when she nodded he reached into the pocket of his pants. Digging out a set of key and placed it in her hands. "Can I come or …"

"Sorry. I already asked ken. Maybe another time."

"Okay" he grinned at her as she kissed his neck affectionately.

"Gotta go." Sora turned to leave but Yuri stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"For a ride." She said softly. "Bye" without waiting she left.

"Wait come back here." Yuri shouted and got to follow her but was stopped by Kalos.

"Sit down" He barked and reluctantly Yuri sat. Then all turned to Royce.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Tell me. Did she just say that she was going for a ride with Ken?" Kalos asked.

"Yes. In fact she is going to do the driving. Don't look so shocked" he laughed at their looks. "I wish I was with her now. She rides like the devil. She can go for miles at top speed and rarely get caught or beaten."

"What is she riding?" this time it was Leon who asked already dreading the answer.

Royce grin grew wider "A Harley 'Road killer Classic'"

"Is that Thunder?" Yuri said and Royce nodded. Again digging into his pockets he took out a wallet. Opening it he showed them a picture.

"Is she going to ride that big devil? I don't think so." Yuri said taking the photo from Royce and showed it to Leon.

"Yes. After all its her bike."

"What did you just say?" Kalos shouted.

"It's hers. Boy I'm surprised that you don't know her that much." Laughing he asked "I suppose you wouldn't believe if I say she owns two Mercedes, a yacht, four estates and more?"

At their shocked look he mumbled "I guess that answers it." 

"Get on the Bike Ken" Sora tried again to coax Ken to get on the bike. "It's not going to bite you or anything. Ken stayed put pointing his finger at the bike. "But how can you handle that thing?" Sora huffed giving up. "Fine. You stay. I can go." With that she started the engine and left off. 

"Ken. Weren't you supposed to be with Sora?" Kalos asked when he saw Ken walking up to them. "Yeah. But she took off when I didn't get on it." Royce chuckled when he said that.

"Shouldn't we be looking for her?" Leon said getting up and turned to leave.

"hmmmm. Just wait for a while" 

"This is fun." Sora shouted as she dodged passing cars and trucks in the Highway. She has been driving for the past two hours without stopping quite enjoying herself. It made her forget. Forget the problem that was brewing between her friend and others. She noticed that she was running low on gas. "One should be nearby. Get off the highway"

A few minutes later she stopped at the nearest gas station.

Getting off the bike she walked into the store.

"Can I help you miss?" a young man in his mid thirties asked and Sora smiled at him. "Yes. My bike needs refilling. I need to get back to my friends as soon as possible."

"sure." They went outside and Sora leaned against the bike as the man worked.

"This is yours?" he asked.

"Yeah. But a friend of mine takes care of it."

"Really. I guess you are quite a rich girl then."

Sora nervously laughed. "It's no big deal." Just then she noticed a group of young punks standing a few feet away.

"all done miss"

"Oh. Thank you." She paid him and got on the bike. Just as she was ready to leave the man said. "Be careful miss"

Sora looked at him in confusion "Why?"

"Those over there might cause you some trouble. They won't bother anyone unless they want to but from what I think you caught their boss interest"

"Which one?" she said turning in her seat to and scan the group. True these were gangs and all but they look pretty decent. There were ten of them quite her age. "I don't think their leader is with them. Any way what's your name?"

"I'm Jack. And you?"

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you" shaking his hand she turned back to look at their main attention. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure I can Leave with no trouble." Steering the bike she was about to leave when one of the boys who was on his bike blocked her "hey babe. Is this dude bothering you?"

"No" she simply said wanting to leave but the man stopped her. "What's the hurry?"

"I have to go"

"Where?"

"Listen. Its none of your business where I go and do so stop bugging me will ya?" she snapped at him.

"I don't think so." Then he turned back to his friends and waved "Yo. This ones quite a catch. Sora got impatient "look. Are you finished? I need to go."

Others joined the man "for the first time I have to admit Rick that this one is just as he says."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Sora sat patiently for them to leave and when they did not she did a 180 turn and sped off.

She could here them yell "Go get her Snake"

'Whose snake?' then she heard another bike sound reaching behind her and looked back. Sure enough someone was gaining on her. Since he was wearing a helmet she could see his face. Turning back she increased her speed and soon they were racing down the road.

"Gotta lose him.' She turned into another road and cursed stopping. "A dead end? Oh hell" She slapped her cheeks.

She got off her bike just as the other stopped behind her. Without turning to look at him she said. "What did I do to cause this? Why are you following me?" silence was her answer and she stiffened when she felt him move behind her. She screeched as she felt an arm on her shoulder. Without looking she turned lifting her hand to slap him but he caught her and pulled her towards him. It happened so fast that she didn't know what happened. The next thing she knew was that she was hugging this stranger. But oddly she didn't feel scared. They stood like that for how long she didn't know.

"Umm Excuse me but.." she wasn't able to finish as a hand grasp her chin and tilted her face up. When she came face to face with him she gasped.

'What is with me meeting gorgeous hunks these days?' she though blushing. She pushed him away "I don't know why you are following me. But I'd like if you leave me alone."

The man said nothing so Sora grabbed the Handle of her bike and maneuvered it out to the main road and watched as he followed.

"What is wrong with you? Cant speak?" she said out loud. When he still didn't respond she started to stomp her feet on the ground. "Ohhhhhhh. If this some kind of joke you are playing…"

"I'll escort you to where you are going" he said and Sora stopped her tantrum and glared at him. "Excuse me honey but when did you become my bodyguard?" again when he didn't answer she gave up.

"at least tell me your name"

"Snake"

"Eh. You are snake? Are you those jerks Leader?"

An eyebrow rose at this question.

"Okay. Ice prince lets go." With that they left.

AN: Sorry for taking long to update.

Plz review

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

Leon watched as Sora stopped her bike at the parking lot. But she wasn't alone. Next to her stood a young man and from the look of it Sora didn't seem to be in a very good mood. As they got closer he can see that she was trying to talk with him but was failing miserably.

"Look. You don't have to follow me. I told you I'm staying here with my friends." Sora said angrily and stopped when she saw Leon a few feet away. Pointing her finger towards him she said "that is my partner I work with. Now do you believe…?" she nearly fell at what he said.

"Is he your lover?"

"What?" sputtering she turned to him. "Hell no. He isn't. We are friends and work together. Nothing like that" she flailed her arms not realizing that she said that out loud.

Leon gritted his teeth when she said that. She didn't have to say that that loudly because they were close enough to hear each other even if they talked softly.

"Sora" he called out and when the girl turned to him hands still up in the air "come here."

An eyebrow twitched at that but she did as he said. Unfortunately it seems that the Ice prince has other ideas.

Sora yelped when she was spun around and looked at Snake. A blush rose on her face as he snaked his hand round her hips while the other cupped her chin, a finger traced against her lips. For the first time she looked at him. 'He's quite a catch alright' His eyes were a rare Royal bluish colour which seems to darken, Wavy black hair reached his Shoulders and those sinful lips would drive a woman insane. It was driving her crazy now.

'What would it be like, to kiss him? Yikes. Stop it. Bad girl. Down hormones.' Mentally smacking herself she pushed against his shoulder.

"Let go"

"You'll fall" was all he said still looking at her.

Sora stopped pushing at his chest and wiggled her toes experimentally. "Yikes" she quickly latched onto him when she realized what he said was true. She knew if he did let go she would fall and it wasn't at all appealing to see that you fall on you butt.

"Why do you all have to be so damn tall" she whined at him and called to Leon. "Or is it just me who is short?"

Leon didn't know if he should laugh or yell at at her. Sure he wasn't at all happy when Sora clung to the man but found it funny at the same time at her childish attitude.

Sora wiggled trying to get comfortable at the same time cursing at all the male species and their high and mighty attitude. "Listen sugar. If you have no intention of carrying me then you might as well let me go."

"Alright" with that he started to walk but stopped when she protested. "I was joking. Ohhh. I have had it. Put me down now. Now"

"You sure?" when she glared at him he smiled. The glare turned to awe and her breath hitched when he leaned down and claimed her lips. This kiss was slow and languorous compared to Leon and Yuri whose was wild and passionate. When he touched his tongue against her lips she opened moaning at the sweet spicy taste. Slanting her head to taste him more she tangled her hand into his hair and whimpered when he ended the kiss. He lowered her to the ground and she clung to him to keep her balance.

"We'll meet again. This I promise" he whispered into her ear and bit softly on her earlobe. Untangling her fingers from his hair he turned back and got on his bike. Without saying anything he took off.

Sora stood still daring not to move. God. How could one kiss leave her so sexually charged that she just might rape the first guy she set eyes on. Her skin felt so sensitive that even the clothes she was wearing became a nuisance. Closing her eyes she tried to control herself. 'I need a shower. A very cold one.' with that in mind she turned and bumped into Leon.

"Well isn't that nice. You just can't wait to jump into another mans arm. Can you?" he snarled at her but lowered his voice when he saw her tremble. Taking her hand in his he pulled her gently toward him and hugged her, gently rubbed his hand on her back. When she didn't relax he frowned "what's wrong?"

"stop that' she said.

"why?' he still continued rubbing her back but stopped when she rubbed her body against him in a sensual way and growled at her husky reply. "If you don't I'll probably rape you just now." Grabbing a hold of his shoulders she lifted on her toes and licked his lips at the same time moved her hips against his.

Leon groaned. This wasn't what he expected and was glad that he had come here instead of Yuri. Pulling her close he captured her lips hungrily. Without waiting he pushed his tongue inside her mouth staking his claim. He wasn't gentle but demanded and Sora moaned softly.

"Get a room will you?"

They broke apart breathing harshly. Leon glared at a whoever it was that interrupted them but groaned when he felt Sora lips move down his jaw and down to pulse pont, she bit him there and lapped at the sting. Grabbing her hair in his fist he moved her head back. At her questioning look he shook his head. "not here. Come on." Before they went inside Leon kissed her. He just couldn't help it.

"there you are." Royce greeted the two when he saw coming towards him. Next to him stood Yuri and Sara who was wearing a Karate outfit showing her moves to couple of kids.

"oh. Sora. Want to see a new move of mine. I learned it from my teacher a few hours ago. You should do it too." Sara said cheerfully.

"Later." Then grabbing the sleeve of Royce Shirt she tugged until he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Please come with me. I'd like to be alone with you."

"ummm. Sure." hugging her he noticed that she was shivering and frowned. Turning to Leon he glared 'What the hell did you do?' look before walking away.

"Did I miss something?" Sarah asked confused looking at each other then to the retrieving pair. "well. Better see what Kalos is doing?" with that she left leaving only Yuri and Leon.

"did you do something?" Yuri asked calmly.

Leon stared coldly at him. "you know perfectly well by now that I wont harm her."

"I know. But the look Royce gave you. What of it?' when Leon didn't say anything he sighed. "I guess its useless to say that I cant go see her?"

"that's true."

"What happened?" Royce asked softly as he gently ran his fingers trough Soras hair as she slept. They were lying on her bed facing each other hugging each other. Sora hadn't said anything the whole way. She just locked her door pulling him in to her bedroom and pushed him on to the bed.

He watched as she removed her jeans and crawled on top of him.

"Sora"

She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. Locking his gaze she moved her fingers away and lowered her face. There lips barely touched. "Royce" it came out soft like a plea. Leaning up he softly kissed her and watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Moaning she lay on top of him moving her hands down his chest to his waist. Groaning he grabbed her legs and moved them apart rubbing his arousal against her. Sora mewled when she felt his erection against her. Getting up she tugged at his shirt. Royce complied by sitting up and with her help took it off and threw it away.

"Sora what's… go.. going on?" he rasped out and groaned nearly jumping up when he felt her fingers close around his hardness through his pants.

"Take it off"

"What?"

"Take your pants off." She didn't wait but quickly unbuttoned them and slipped her hand inside.

"Kami help me." He groaned and looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust. 'She's totally aroused. Better get it out of her system.' With that in mind he cupped her feminine core and she cried out. Pulling her hands away he placed them on his shoulder "hold on to me baby" with that he grabbed her neck pulling her towards him and kissed her hard. Moving his hand he rubbed his thumb slowly but a little firmly on her sensitive nub. She cried out and latched on to him tightly moving her hips to match his rhythm. Their tongue danced fiercely tasting each other passionately when he felt her stiffen knowing she was close to release he applied the right pressure and she came. Letting go of her lips he watched as she threw her head back and scream in ecstasy. Quickly he caught her to him before she fell and laid down on the bed. He moved till they were resting on their side breathing harshly. none of them talked and Royce watched as she closed her eyes knowing she fell asleep. He gently kissed her and smiled as she respond even in her sleepy state.

"Well whatever happened. It really turned out to be interesting."

Hope you like it.

review

thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

Sora lazily opened her eyes as she felt something move against her. She was laying on the bed on her stomach half naked. 'What happened?' she thought as she turned and came face to face with Royce who grinned at her.

"Sleep well love?" he asked leaning down he gently kissed her. Sora blushed then realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry" she said and got up to leave when he grabbed her. She gasped blushing more when she found herself sitting on his hips hands placed on his chest.

"Now why should you feel sorry." When she looked at him in confusion he leaned up on his elbows till he was a breath away from her. "Sweetheart I'm not one bit sorry for what happened between us." Then grasping her neck he pulled her closer and said "in fact I want more" with that he kissed her hungrily and growled as she moaned. Darting his tongue in to her mouth he tasted every inch of her reliving in her sweet taste and coaxed her to play with him. Sora whimpered, moving that she was standing on her knees she wrapped her hands around his shoulder. Breaking the kiss Royce tugged at her bra and when she moved her arms up he pulled it off. Sora tried to cover herself with her arms but Royce snatched them pulling them away. "Don't hide from me. You are beautiful" placing a hand on her back he pulled her up, leaning down he placed a kiss on the upper swell of her right breast. Sora gasped and on instinct draped a thigh round his hips, finger clutched his shoulder tightly. She cried out when he closed his mouth on her nipple and started sucking hard.

"Royce. Please stop." Sora whimpered but he didn't instead switched to the other breast. She grabbed hold of his hair and tugged hard and Royce lifted his head looking into her eyes. "Why stop?" when she didn't say anything he kissed her chin moving down to where her neck meets her shoulder and bit hard.

"Royce" she cried. Royce lowered her onto the bed, letting go of her neck he licked the bite mark and moved down her body nipping and tasting her. Dipping his tongue into her navel he paid homage to her and moved down till he reached the black piece of clothe. When she squirmed he held her firmly and kissed her nub. Hearing her cry of pleasure he closed his lips on them and sucked while twirling his thumb against the sensitive bud. When she came he lapped her juices thought her wet clothe, giving one final lick he moved up and looked at her. She was breathing harshly covered in sweat.

"Why?" it came out softly and Royce kissed her lazily. "Because I wanted to, now sleep"

"What. Again?" she asked irritated and he chuckled.

"Honey. It's still Tuesday" looking around "02:41pm. You haven't slept that long. Just about 20 minutes." When she started to protest weakly he kissed her again "Unless you want a repeat performance I won't object." That did the job. Sora quickly closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but God, she was so tired.

Royce knew when she fell asleep, gently as not to wake her, he got off the bed and draped the bed sheet over her and tucked them to her side. Grabbing his shirt which was lying somewhere on the floor he hastily put it on and moved to the door while buttoning his pants. He needed to get out now otherwise he would wake her up again to ravish her entirely. He was so aroused that it hurt to move. Just as he opened the door a hand knocked on his chest.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Layla apologized, then realizing that this was a stranger (a total handsome sexy stranger) in Sora room she asked. "Who are you?"

Royce despite his painful condition grinned; taking her hand in his he kissed them "My name is Royce Mcawen. It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Layla Hamilton."

Layla blushed at his charming manner.

"Oh. Thank you. Is Sora inside?"

"Yes. Sleeping. I think it'd be better if you come later." Royce said as he closed the door and moved away, Layla followed behind. 'Where does Sora get these guys? This one hot.' Layla thought as she gave a quick scan. 'Did they do something? Looks like it. He looks like he just had sex.'

"Find anything you like?"

"Excuse me" they were still walking and he said "I said do you find anything you like looking at my back?" blushing she turned her head away. What was she gonna say to that. "ummm. How long have you known Sora?" this time he stopped and looked at her. "… I think we'll talk about that some other time." Layla watched as he walked away.

**(Later)**

Sora woke up and stretched her hands out and shrieked when she found out she was naked except in her underwear. Draping the sheet around her she got off the bed and moved into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water tap she jumped in. "eep"

"What is wrong with me?" she mumbled recalling what had happened again. She banged her head against the wall complaining. "First Leon, then Yuri, third this 'Snake' guy and now.. Royce… ROYCE. Of all people Royce? What the hell?" she stopped her ranting, breathing heavily. "I'm going insane. I think Fools perverted attitude has rubbed on me." After finishing she put on her robe and came out. "Better get help. I'm going to need it very much."

**(others)**

"What's taking Layla so long?" Ken asked looking at his watch then back to the entire group who was there. "Beats me" said Anna. Looking up she pointed up. "Here she is but she is alone." Everyone turned and watched as Layla walked up to them and looked curiously at her.

"Is she blushing?' Mia whispered to Anna who nodded. "It's very rare that I see her do things like that' again Anna nodded. Sara the ever cheerful one asked. "Why. Layla, you all right? What's that colour on your face? Are you blushing?" when Layla didn't say anything she cried out "Oh my. You are. Something's up. Did you meet a nice guy? It must be that. Who is he… is. mmmphh." Kalos quickly covered her mouth but looked at Layla in amusement and grinned when her face flushes a deep red.

Turning to Leon she said "I met Royce in Sora's room" at his scrutinizing look she said "he said she was sleeping."

"Where is he now?"

Layla opened her mouth to say something but stopped when someone called out.

"Hey who is that guy coming this way?" May said and all turned to look. All the girls gasped at the beautiful specimen coming toward him.

"Wow. Is he real?' **Mia**

"Definitely real. Damn he's hot" **Anna**

"ooommmppphh." **Sara** (her mouth is still covered by Kalos hand)

"ohhhhh. He's good enough to eat." **May**

"……." **layla**

"One of a kind" **Rosetta**

The males frowned at the girls then looked at Marilon who hasn't said anything. The blonde girl sweat dropped. "What?" they all sighed but glared when she said "Well I have to admit that he's more handsome than these two over here" she said pointing a finger at Leon and Yuri. The said males glared at the girl.

"Am I interrupting anything here?"

"No" the girls blurted out at once and Royce chuckled. Turning to Leon he said. "Sora will join us later. I'm sure she's awake by now." Then turning to Sara, he raised an eyebrow in amusement seeing her struggling against Kalos hands and drawled "why Sara. I'm sure for a karate girl you know by now how to free yourself from a dire situation like that." He snapped his teeth and Sara's eyes widen. Then she bit hard into Kalos hand and he let go cursing at Royce who laughed merrily.

"He's so handsome now that he's smiling and laughing. Ohhhh" Mia and Marilon squealed hearts flying around them.

"What happened to you?' this time it was Yuri who asked Royce looking at his disheveled appearance noticing the bulge in his pants. Royce shifted a little but grinned "nothing" running his fingers through his messy hair he said. "Why are you all waiting here for Sora?"

Layla answered "we all decided to go to the beach. That's why I went to see her."

"Really? You should have told me that" when Layla lowered her face he chuckled "I guess you were too occupied to tell me that." Then he turned to the other girls and smiled adorably "would you girls mind coming with me to see her?"

"Yes" they all squealed. Mia quickly latched on to his right arm while Anna to his left. Sara, Layla, Rosetta, May and Marilon joined fawning over him as they walked away leaving the males.

"What happened?" Ken asked dumbly watching them leave. "I think we got trouble. Big trouble" Kalos said glaring at the retrieving group still holding his bitten hand.

(Soras room)

Sora had just finished dressing when the banging started. She jumped in the air and dived under whatever was nearest to her (which happened to be the table)

"Soraa. Open up. It's us" she heard her friends yell and crawled out. Grumbling she opened the door and watched puzzled at what she saw then started laughing. In front of her stood Royce disheveled nearly smothered by her friends. It was just so funny.

"Sora a little bit of help here." Royce begged still smiling and she nodded. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

"awwww. Sora" they whined.

"Sorry girls. I'm already taken" Royce smiled at them wrapping both hands around her. An eyebrow twitched when he said that and Sora grumbled wiggling out of his arms and pinched him. "Yeah Yeah. Whatever." Looking at her friends she asked "what are you doing here?"

"Sora. Come on. Let's go to the beach. Come on." Rosetta said.

"Beach? But I haven't brought any swimsuits with me." She was mortified at Royce said then.

"Then don't wear anything"

"WHAT?" Sora screamed and glared at him her face heating up. Angrily she stomped out of the room.

"um. Sora" Layla called out and when the fuming girl turned to look at them she said "you are going the wrong way. Sora cursed turning back and followed them, sneaking suspicious looks toward Royce who pretended as if nothing was wrong.

**(Beach)**

"Finally we are here." Sora cheered running down the beach and her friends followed laughing. Turning back she waved at those who lagged behind which was the boys and Layla "hey slow pokes. Come on"

"What for?" Royce yelled back.

Sora pouted "Come on" when they didn't respond she huffed and yelled. "Okay. I'll give a kiss to whoever catches me first." She slapped her mouth when she realized what she had just said and without waiting she dashed as fast as she could.

"You're on" Royce laughed and ran after her.

"Oh no you wont" snapped Yuri joined in the chase followed by Leon.

"Me and my big mouth" Sora snapped as she dodged peoples and things that came her way. She looked back to see Royce gaining on her.

"Gotcha"

"Aieeeee" Sora screamed turning left just as he lunged towards her. "You are loosing you touch" she yelled and still running. Royce cursed when Leon and Yuri ran past him.

"Kami she's fast." rasped Yuri as he watched her running through the crowd. He nearly fell on the sand when she took off her long sleeved T-shirt and tied around her waist while still running. So he decicded to do the same.

"Did you just see that?" a young woman said to her husband as they saw a purple haired girl dashed by stripping her clothes and followed by three men who was doing the same(taking their shirts off) and the man nodded.

"must be filming"

"Really Tom. Then where are the cameras?" she said mockingly. "You know perfectly well why they are chasing her. She must have provoked them"

"if she did then she's a feisty one all right." Tom grinned and his wife smacked his arm laughing.

"so which one do you think will catch her?" she asked

"I think the long haired lad will" he said rubbing his chin

"I don't think so. I'll say that the blonde one will catch her." She glared at tom when he scoffed then asked someone next to her who saw the fiasco. "hey who do you think will catch her?"

"I'll bet on the Blonde one."

"See I told you." Raising a finger she said "Don't you 'Come on Martha 'me buster."

A black haired man joined them saying "I'll bet on the spiky fellow." Soon their was a bet going on, on who would catch the feisty purples haired girl.

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for updating late. Had problem with network. And I'd like to answer to your question. So here it is.**

**Yes. Royce is an Original character of mine. As I said before there will be a lot more.**

**Yes. Sora is a little OOC. No So far Royce hasn't been able to do that. (Where's the fun if he gets her that quickly?)**

**By the way who do you think will catch her?**

**Is it **

**1. Royce**

**2. Yuri**

**3. Leon or...**

**4. No one or some other guy?**


	10. Chapter 10

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a girl scream as she ran down the beach cursing. "Excuse me please…. Out of my way… look out… move it people.. For god sake MOVE IT." She could here them yelling the same as she said.

"Move it" Yuri barked and wiped a hand on his forehead. "Damn that girl. She's a fast runner."

"Why don't you give up?" Leon shouted as he ran pass Yuri not looking back.

"No."

Sora looked back and saw Leon now trailing behind her closer. "Hide. Anywhere"

"Soraa. Look out" Leon and Yuri shouted out a warning but it was too late. "Ommpffff" Sora bumped into someone. The person grunted at the impact and they both fell. Without looking at whoever it was Sora quickly spranged to her feet and continued running saying "Sorry. Didn't mean to..:"

Leon didn't say anything as he jumped over the fallen guy and Yuri did the same. "Sorry about that" followed by Royce.

"What was that about?" a brunette said at the fallen person on the ground watching the retreating group. "Steve you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Getting up he brushed off some of the sand on him. "That was strange." "Wanna check what's going on?" he said walking up to a Jeep not far. "I can still see them. Come on Betty. Let's go"

"Hey I thought we came here to shoot some…" she followed him.

"Yeah Yeah. I know. I found the perfect one or four."

"Outta my way" with that Sora shoved the young teen who decided to stop her. Kami she wanted to rest. Just lie down for one minute would do. But unfortunately it seems that the gods didn't want to grant her that wish and seem to be enjoying her misery. "Why can't they just slip or fall and lose me?" she grumbled. How long have they been running?

"Oh Darn it" she yelled when she skidded to a halt. How could have she missed that. Definitely the gods must be laughing their heads off watching her.

She glared at what was blocking her escape. "Why in the world…." She screamed stomping her foot.

Leon, Yuri and Royce stopped a few feet away from her panting when they saw her blowing a tantrum. Then they watched as she yelled to what seem to be a huge stage (incomplete). Looks like there would a show sometime later.

"I think its time we make ourselves known. Don't you think so?" Royce said and the others nodded and quietly crept up the crazed girl.

"Of all days to put up a show" Are you happy" Sora yelled angrily waving her hands in the air. "Why me?" after what seemed hours to her she stopped venting out her frustration to the god she turned and screamed when she saw them.

"Oh no." she smack her forehead and backed away when they matched her steps.

"Oh yes. You lose baby. So where is my kiss?" Royce smirked and when Sora glared at him he said. "You are the one who promised. So where is it?" he gave a flying kiss in her direction and Sora laughed despite her anger.

"You didn't catch her." Leon pointed out still panting.

"Yes. She told that she will kiss whoever catches her first." Yuri said. Sora sweat dropped when she at saw their look. "Oh no you don't. Now just EEEEEKKKK." She yelped when they on pounced on her at the same time. She didn't have time to escape and grunted when Yuri knocked the breath out of her. She closed her eyes and gave up. She didn't hold on to anyone as they fell with a soft thud on to the sand. When everything stopped moving she opened her eyes and looked around and started laughing hysterically at the situation. Yuri was lying on top of her his arms around her waist, a hand (Leon) tightly on her right wrist while another (Royce) was locked on her left arm. The two were lying by her side. The three of them looked worried. "Sora you alright?" Yuri said watching the hysterical girl underneath him.

Sora stopped and glared at them "Let me go. Get off." When no one moved she barked. "You all are crushing me."

Without letting go off her they moved and she sat up. "Mind if you guys let me go"

"Not until you give me my reward."

Sora groaned and tried to get up but failed. She huffed and closed her eyes and said between clenched teeth "you all caught me at the same time. So lets it be a tie or something and forget these whole situations will ya?"

Just as she opened her eyes she met with a white light and blinked.

"Perfect" the voice said and all turned to look at the man holding a camera in his hand smiling at them. "Hi I'm Steve" he waved then and said. "This is Betty"

"errr. Hi. Can you please help me sir" when he looked at her inquiringly she struggled saying "I'm chained. Please free me."

Betty chuckled "Honey I don't think we can."

Yuri let go of her turning the newcomers "What do you want?" Leon and Royce also stood helping Sora to her feet but not letting go of her.

"Well you see. We want this young lady to do some photo shooting for us." Betty said and Steve nodded.

"Me?" Sora squeaked

"We'll pay you" Betty quickly added.

"What is it about?" Royce asked

"Oh. Some new clothes and stuff for our magazine. So what do you think?" all turned to the flustered girl. "umm you see … I .. er.. "

"She will accept." Royce cut in and when all eyes turned to him he shrugged "but on one condition."

"And that is..?" Leon asked looking at him warily. Royce grinned letting go of her hand only to slide them around her naked waist saying "You have to include me in this"

"Ahh. Well. I was going to ask about that." Steve rubbed his chin. "Why don't you all work with us on this. We'll pay you. It's just temporary"

"Hey. Why us?" Sora blurted out.

"Our Models didn't show up. It was supposed to start two hours ago." Betty said angrily and Steve quickly tried to calm her down. "Now now betty."

"What? …"

"I know. Do you think I'm happy about the situation?" Steve said and Betty sniffed. Then turned to Sora. "So can you start now?"

"Ummm. I've to tell Owner first. They might be worried about me." Sora said still trying to free herself.

**(With Owner/Kalos)**

"So can we?" Sora pleaded looking at her boss.

"Why ask me when you already agreed." He said and walked away. Sora watched confused and when she felt tugging of her t-shirt she turned and saw Rosetta. "Nani?"

"Can we come and watch?"

"Sure. It will be fun and we can go and have a swim." Then she cried out. "I still don't have a swimsuit."

"Don't worry. We have plenty of that." Steve said trying to calm down the flustered girl.

"Arigato Steve."

Kalos who stood by Layla called out loudly "By the way Sora. Who did you kiss?"

Sora turned a beet red and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her. Steve gave a confused look at Kalos and asked "What kiss?"

"Nothing" Sora quickly said but Kalos decided to enlighten the man "Sora said that she would give a kiss whoever catches her first. I'm just curious to know who caught her."

'Oh. Please don't answer him. Please…'

"Ahhh. They all caught her at the same time. I was there and saw the whole thing." Steve grinned and nervously backed away as Sora started walking towards him only to be stopped by Leon.

"So let's get to work"

**(Shooting)**

"Hell no. I'm not going out wearing this" Yelled Sora inside the changing room looking at the full length mirror.

"Why. Its not that bad. I don't see why you are all worked up. And it quite sexy." Betty who stood next to her said, a couple of swimsuits in her hand.

"That's the problem. Because of that."

"What's wrong being sexy?" Betty asked curious.

"Kami. Are you dense? I can't go out in this. I am working with those three horny men out there. They'll smother me. Not to think they'll probably slaughter anyone who looks at me with as you call it 'Lusty eyed look'"

"Are they that horny?" Betty said giggling and laughed when she said. "They will when they see me in this."

"Well. Sorry for putting you into this mess. But… Come on. Besides it will be fun." Turning the protesting girl she pushed her out of the room saying. "Now go out and knock then dead"

"Why am I going to regret this?" mumbled Sora.

"Here she is." Betty yelled happily and everyone turned in said direction.

"Hey what are you wearing?" Steve asked confused. "That's not what you were supposed to wear"

"Oh. She is wearing it." Then she pushed the hesitant girl towards Yuri. Sora slowly walked up to him, head lowered mumbling "I hate this" Yuri looked down at her tenderly. Tilting her face he saw her blushing and placed a kiss o her temple. "If you don't want to do this, we can quit this."

Sora shook her head. "Royce agreed and I'm not backing out. But I don't like it." Yuri laughed. Sora looked at him and blushed at what she saw. Yuri was Wearing a blue colour faded jeans where there were ripped from top to bottom, a silver round chains attached to the sides. The top button was unbuttoned and the zipper completely not pulled up. A Blue Denim Jacket slung over his shoulder in his hand. Two huge silver chains round his neck.

"I never saw you like this" she said and He laughed. "You like it?" He spread out his hand and she noticed that there were Silver rings in each finger of his.

"Yeah. You are …. Good looking like a umm.. ."

Leon watched the two warily. 'Why is she wearing that robe? It's only a swimsuit that she has to wear.' He thought and turned to Steve who started to explain.

"Okay the first one is some Pictures of Yuri and Sora, then Sora with Leon, third Royce and Sora. Then umm. This is getting too long…So.." he pointed them(Sora and Yuri) to stand in front of the screen, a bed with soft sinful looking like pillows and a lush quilt "Lie down you too. Sora on your back and …."

"Nani" Sora squeaked out as Yuri dragged her to the bed.

"Yuri. The robe" Betty reminded, Leon and Royce watched cautiously at the two.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Steve said excitedly and quickly readied his camera.

"Boys. Be ready" Betty sang out cheerfully.

"Sora. Take it off." Yuri said quietly and watched her shook her head. They were facing each other barely touching each other. Letting go of his jacket he grabbed the sash of her robe.

"Yuri" she protested and looked at him but stopped when he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Then he kissed her again, this time slowly coaxing her to open her mouth. Sora closed her eyes and opened her mouth and moaned as he darted his tongue inside hers. She angled her head as he placed a hand behind her back and pulled her toward him and ran a hand gently down from her shoulder to her waist. She shivered when he pulled away and blinked breathing heavily.

"Well. No wonder" Yuri said his voice husky as he ran his eyes down her figure lustily.

"Nani" she looked down and tried to cover herself seeing her robe in Yuri's hand.

She was wearing a swimsuit alright. A very indecent one. The clothe was of black lace with little flowers running the upper swell of her breast leaving nothing to the imagination and small gold beads were latched to the lower sides and gently rubbed her belly. The thong was the same made of lace with the gold piece attached to hem from the front to the back.

"Give that back"

"No." with that he threw it out of her reach.

"Okay guys. Let's get to work"

Sora turned her head and a blushed when she saw Steve had taken a picture. 'Did he take picture when we were kissing?' she quickly looked at the others and turned a deep red. Layla's hands covered over Rosetta and Marilon eyes; Ken was choking on his drink, Anna patted his back. Sara and Mia were blushing. Kalos wiggled his brow at her grinning and Leon.. Let's just say Leon and Royce looked very angry and …. Aroused???

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Sora whispered.

"Because you definitely look good enough to eat." Yuri growled into her ear and nipped them.

"Come on lets go to the beach" Layla said turning the two girls and walked away. "When you are finished come join us"

"I think it's great idea Layla" Sara squealed and grabbed a protesting Kalos away.

"Let's go. See ya later" Mia and Anna waved dragging Ken away and May followed laughing.

"Hey wait" Sora yelled but they were already gone.

"Why are you too doing here?" she said to Leon and Royce.

"We are working with you too. Or have you forgotten?" Leon said and walked to the chairs placed nearby and Royce joined him.

"You look fabulous babe." Steve complimented. "If I weren't married I'd have proposed to you right now."

Sora blushed again at that. "In this?"

"Definitely. And I'd make love to you and…" when the others growled at him he coughed. "Ahem let get started. Sora, lie down facing towards me" when sora did as she said he continued "Yuri, lean over her. Betty, help them"

"Sure" with that she went to the two and showed them.

Sora blushed at the position she was in. She was lying on her back with Yuri leaning on top of her. His right hand on her right thigh pulling them up around his hip. Another hand tangled in her hair lifting her up so she had to balance on her elbows, staring into his green eyes.

"That's better. Now Sora Look at the camera and give me the best sexy smile."

"What?"

"You heard me." Steve said.

"But I don't know"

"Don't worry. You just be ready Steve." Yuri said seductively and kissed her neck nipping the soft skin and Sora moaned closing her eyes. She raised her left hand them on his back.

"Yuri. Stop that" she purred when he latched his mouth to her lobe and gently sucked. He let go and moved his lips to his left check so that they were facing Steve. "If you want to finish this shooting, better do it now."

"Okay" then she opened her eyes and looked at Steve with lustful eyes smiling seductively.

"That's superb babe" Steve said taking a shot. " Now reverse position so Yuri is lying on the bed with you on top. Only act as you are having a good time. Like laughing or playing. Just like a happy couple."

"Sure" with that Yuri spun them and Sora found herself straddling him.

"That's it, just act happy, anything" Steve shouted out.

Sora nervously squirmed and blushed a deep red when Yuri grabbed her hips still, groaning. "I suggest that you don't move like that" he rasped out.

"Sorry"

"Hey. Happy face" Steve called out.

"how?" Sora asked and yuri grinned "like this" he tickled her belly

"hey stop that." Sora said laughing trying to get off but Yuri held on to her and continued.

"Please stop." She begged laughing and Yuri joined her. He loved it when she smiled and laughed like that, so filled with joy and love.

Sora pushed him and when free tried to scramble out of the bed still laughing but yelp when he grabbed her left ankle and pulled her back.

"Gotcha" Yuri laughed pinning her down with his body and gave small nips down her spine. "Hey. That tickles" Sora squirmed beneath him giggling.

"Really. Then I guess I cant stop"

"Okay guys. We are finished. You were great." Steve shouted and the two looked up from the bed at him. "That quickly?" Sora said.

"Yeah. Take a break we still have quite a lot of time." With that he walked away.

Yuri got up from the bed and helped Sora.

"Arigato Yuri" she said softly and walked toward the changing room not waiting for his reply. Yuri watched her go and walked up to the two sitting glaring at him.

"Having fun" Royce said dryly throwing a water bottle and Yuri caught it easily. "Yes"

**(Changing room)**

"Girl. That was great. You were awesome there." Betty complimented as Sora changed in to her clothes. "Why don't you keep that" she said indicating the swimwear she wore "something tells me that you are going to use it quite often."

Sora blushed at that but thanked her anyway. "Can you give me a magazine so I can see our pictures"

"Sure. There will be three" when Sora looked at her in confusion she said "One is for Maternity, second for Sex life, then fashion. There are others too."

"oh. So what we just finished is for Sex…?"

"Yup. Next is Fashion" Beamed Betty. "That's you and Royce"

"err. But I thought it was me and Leon"

"What? Did Steve say that? But …. Ohhhh." Betty marched out shouting.

**(Outside)**

"Steve. How dare you mess up my schedule?" All four men looked and watched as betty angrily walking in their direction. Steve gulped and backed away. "errr. Betty, I was just kidding"

"Well, then don't" she barked grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him.

"Yes mam."

Still shaking him she turned to the others and smiled at them. "Next will be Royce and Sora. OK" when they nodded she dragged the poor boy away "come back here after 20minutes"

"Hai" the three chorused.

Sora came out and when seeing her friend she ran towards them and stopped when she saw Betty dragging Steve away.

"What was that all about?" she asked when she reached the trio.

"Nothing" Royce said getting up. So what are we going to do now?'

Sora tapped her finger on her lip thinking. "I don't know. I guess taking a swim is out of the question."

"Let's go see what the others are doing" Yuri said and Sora smiled. "Hai"

"Look out" someone shouted out and Sora turned and something smacked her face and bounced away. "Ouch"

"Sorry. Can you throw the ball back" Sora looked at the small boy waving at her. 'Oh he is so cute' looking around she found the said ball and instead of throwing it she ran "can I play with you?"

"umm Sure" the boy held out his hand for the ball and Sora gave it to him. "Follow me."

Sora walked by his side and looked at him. He was a cute kid. Probably just 9 years old. Big brown eyes and mousy brown hair. The most adorable thing she found was his cute pointy nose and her hand twitched wanting to touch it.

"I'm Sora. What's your name?"

The boy looked at her and smiled back "My name is Paul. Is that your friends following you?" Sora looked back when he said that and saw Leon, Yuri and Royce following her. "Yes"

"We are here" Paul said and Sora turned to look at the family. There were eight kids waiting in circles (big circle) and a few feet away sat a woman holding a baby.

"Come on sis. Lets play" Paul tugged at her hand and she nodded. "Just a few minutes. Is that your mom?" when the boy nodded she walked up to woman.

"Excuse me. Is it all right that I play with Paul?"

The woman looked up at the girl and nodded. "Of course"

"Arigato" she smiled and joined the kids. "Hey come on you guys. Join us" she waved to the three men.

"Sure" Royce said. Soon laughter rang through the crowd as they played.

"Sora we have to go back" Leon reminded as she threw the ball to Sora. The ball hit her head "Huh. Now? But… oh well" she threw the ball back to him and left the circle to the woman. "Arigato for letting me play with Paul. He's such a cute kid."

The woman smiled and patted on the sand and Sora sat.

"It's all right. Actually I want to thank you. It's rare that I see Paul smile like that" when Sora looked at her confusedly she explained. "Paul's real parents died in a car accident two months ago and ever since he rarely is himself. He rarely plays or talks. I'm his Aunt, I adopted him. By the way my name is Joanna" then indicating to the young baby in her arms "This is Julie. She's turned 6 months two day ago.

Sora squealed at the cute sleeping baby girl. "Oh she's so cute. May I?" she asked and Joanna nodded.

Sora gently took the baby into her arms and cooed. "She's so beautiful" just then Julie woke up with big blue eyes and stared at her and Soras heart was filled with joy. "Someday I'll have a baby too, to love and cherish and definitely to spoil."

"I think that spoiling may cause you trouble." Chuckled Joanna as she handed her a milk bottle to Sora.

"Arigato." She took the bottle started feeding Julie. "That might be true. But what can we do about it? You'll probably do the same too" she said smiling at the infant as she made small noisy sound while sucking and when Sora place a finger into her small chubby palm Julie latched onto hers tightly.

"she's pretty strong"

"Yes she is" Joana smiled watching them and then looked at the other men. "they are waiting"

"Oh. I guess its time to go" gently she transferred the still feeding infant to its mother and stood up. "Ja"

She reached Paul who stood by Leon. Leaning down she kissed his cheek. The boy blushed and Sora laughed. "it's a pleasure playing with you" with that they turned to left.

**(Shooting)**

"Where have you been? You are late. We are behind schedule" Betty scolded at Sora and the Girl Pouted. "I didn't mean to. Is just that I met this cute kid and his family and played with them. Then there was Julie. Ohhh so Kawaiii. She's only 6 months old."

"Ok. I get the picture." Betty said as they walked into the changing room

"So what am I going to wear? Don't tell me it's the same as those ..?"

"No. just some nice dress and blah blah" when Sora looked at her warily she giggled.

**(After a few minutes)**

"Ok I'm ready" Sora said walking out of the room.

"not bad" Royce said walking upto her. Sora was wearing a black tube top that showed her belly and a mini jean short.

"Arigato. It's good compared to the last one." She said and giggled when Royce pouted. "but I like what you wore that time"

"hey where is Leon and Yuri?" she asked looking around.

"They had something to take care of. They'll come" Steve said "So lets get started."

"Hai" the two chorused.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Royce asked and sora looked at him and frowned. He was wearing White see-through shirt and with white jeans, a black prison like Collar around his neck with chain attached to it. "What's with the chain?"

"What do you think?" he said and wiggled a brow at her and she blushed.

"it's not that" she softly said smiling taking hold of the chainand tugged at it so Royce leaned down till they were a breath a way from each other.

"You really look good and I don't mind If I become your slave. Just say what you want and I'll do it." Royce said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down kissing her bared shoulder. Sora laughed.

"Hey Sora turn around"

"Sure" she said and turned so that Royce was behind her still in his arms.

"Then bring the chain in front of you holding it. That's right. Royce stand up straight. Hey not that straight. Yeah that's right. A little bit to the right, right. Ok.hand in pocket. Good." Then he said to Sora "Lean against him like that. Turn a little sideway, that's it. Look at me, Royce tilt your head to the side a little. Now Sora make sure that I can see chain in your hands okay" when she did "Now both of you smile at me. Sora the same look you gave me before."

"Hai" she laughed.

"And you Royce, Look at me with the "egotistical, full of yourself look"

"Sure"

"Okay. Here we go"

**(later)**

"Where is Loen?" Sora asked sitting on the chair Leon vacated.

"why are you asking me?" Royce said as he sat next to her Still in his outfit, Sora absentmindedly playing with the chain. "Sora. Will you let go of the chain"

"huh"

"I need to change. Unless you want me in this for another reason…" he grinned at her when she turned red.

"umm. Hey you never told me what you were doing these past three years?"

"That. I run my own company manufacturing cars."

"really. That's great. A lot that tells me" Sora grumbled out and Royce chuckled. "If you are asking about my love life and stuff like that I have to say that I'm not married, no kids, no girlfriend or lover"

Sora blushed again and yanked at the chains.

"Hey" Royce protested and grabbed her waist lifting her on to his lap. "Now that we are alone, where is my kiss?"

Sora squirmd a little "What kiss?"

"this kiss" he reminded and leaned down touched his lips to her. But it ended as quickly as it started and Sora blinked.

"Finally he's here" Royce said softly and Sora turned in his lap to see leon standing in front of them.

AN: Really sorry for taking long to update. You have no idea how hard it was for me to finish this chapter. I would have continued longer but decided later to finish this chapter up here.

Pls review

And I really hope that like it. I really did try my best.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. _**

"When will you be back?" Sora asked again tugging on the hem of Royce shirt like a child as he turned to leave. Sighing he turned to her and angled her face up to him. "Honest to god Sora. I'll be back tomorrow night. I'll call you. It's just a little of personal stuff to finish."

Sora pouted at this then jumped into his arms hugging him. "Come back soon." She shrieked when he pinched her bottom.

"Hey" she said rubbing the sting when he let go.

"Go to work Sora. They are waiting" he chuckled and walked away.

Sora watched and turned to Betty who stood a few feet away. "So when do we get started?"

"20 minutes ago" Sora laughed and they moved into the room.

"it's maternity clothes right?" Sora asked and Betty nodded and gave her what look like a pillow, a round one with stretchable bottom surface with strings on each sides.

"What's this?"

"Take your t-Shirt off and turn around" when Sora did this Betty placed it on her belly and tied the strings tightly at her back, then inspected her. "a little too big but it will be fine. Put your T-Shirt on.

Sora did and looked into the mirror "Oh my god." She gently touched her fake belly and moved them still looking at the mirror. "I'm so big."

"Yes you are. Now wear these."

"huh. Ok"

**(with Leon and Steve)**

"So tell me this. What is it with you three and Sora?" Steve asked to Leon as they waited outside.

"It's none of your business" he said calmly.

"I'm just curious. That's all. I know you three are quite interested in her" when Leon looked at him curiously he laughed.

"We all work together except Royce. He's a friend of hers."

"From what I saw they seem to be more than friends. What of you and Yuri?"

Leon glared at him and looked away. He didn't know why he said that. "She wants a baby… and.."

"Ahhh. So you three want to help her ummm I mean" Steve didn't know how to end it and turned away to see the focus of their topic coming their way. "And here is our finally expecting mother."

Leon turned at this and looked, his eyes widened when he saw Sora coming towards them talking happily with Betty. She was wearing a black cotton Shirt which was way too big for her. The sleeves were long that it nearly covered up to her hands. The hem reached up to her thighs nearly hiding the black short she wore. The top three buttons were unbuttoned moved aside showing her cleavage. The shirt looked like it was used quite a lot for it looked worn out.

The thing that really caught his attention was that her round stomach which the last time he saw was flat smooth now was round and big, very big. A hand lay on the upper swell moving gently and Leon smiled looking at her radiant face knowing that she was doing it on maternal instinct.

Leaving Steve he walked to her and she turned to him smiling. When she saw him she blushed and lowered her face still smiling. They stopped facing each other, betty leaving them to talk to Steve.

Gently he places his hand to her chin and tilted her face up and their gaze locked. The other hand moved up and intertwined with hers that were on her swollen belly. He knew it was not real but still left him speechless. he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her love but was scared. Scared that if he does and she refuses. It was better to have her friendship than her rejection. But when she told her friends of wanting a child the restraint he had been holding had snapped completely wanting to grant her wish. But how is going to do that with so many rivals? He growled angrily at that thought.

Soft hand touched his cheek gently and he looked at Sora who looked worried. "You Ok Leon. Why so angry?" Shaking his head he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and gently tugged so that she moved closer to him. his hand that was intertwined with hers untangled and wrapped around her waist and he gently lifted her up.

"Leon?" Sora said confused quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It seems like you all like to lift me up." She said wiggling her foot in the air.

Leon chuckled "You are too heavy. I can barely hold you."

The worried look on her face tuned into a glare. "Hey I'm not fat." The glare intensified when he laughed. She held on to him tightly when he pretended as if he was having problem holding her.

"Let me go. If I'm so heavy you might drop me." She pretended she was angry.

"I'll never let that happen." Leon said softly and kissed her gently. This time it was slow and he took his time.

'Here we go again' thought Sora as she opened her lips but instead of letting him she pushed hers into him. Leon growled in approval at her boldness, gently bit her tongue and started sucking her tongue. Letting go he angled his head to kiss her better relishing in the small noises she emitted.

Far away from them Steve and betty watched the pair. Betty smiled at them. "That girl is really lucky" when Steve looked confusedly at her she smiled "To have such a man who really loves her. She's just really lucky." Steve chuckled saying "Not only one but three."

"As much as I enjoy this romantic view we have to end it. Steve. Do the honor for me." Betty said pushing him towards the still kissing pair. "What? Are you nuts? He'll kill me." He protested digging his heels in the sand as Betty still pushed him.

"I know. That's why I want you to do it. I don't want to have a black eye when I go to work tomorrow." The brunet chuckled watching Steve hesitantly walked to them.

When he was an arm length away he hesitantly reached out and tapped on leons shoulder and jumped away when he heard him growl angrily. Again he got closer tapped again. What he didn't expect was for Leon to turn so quickly, one arm still holding her securely to him, and punched him right in his left eye. Steve swore moving away covering his bruised eye. "What was that for?"

Leon didn't answer and placed Sora down and walked away.

"I'm so sorry for what he did. Really I am." Sora cried out as she rushed to him and pried his hands away from his eyes. "Is he okay?" Betty asked as reached him worried.

"yeah. We need to put some ice." Sora said looking at his left eye. " there is some in the cooler. I'll get them" Betty quickly left them and Sora dragged Steve to one of the chairs. When he sat down she bended down and gently blew on his closed eye. "Is that better?"

Steve gulped nervously. But it was not in fear or anything. When Sora had bended down she had unknowingly exposed her breast completely to his view. He shifted and blushed when she moved closer to him. "Um Yeah."

Sora frowned when Steve fidgeted in his seat. 'What's wrong with him?'

"Here it is" Betty said coming up to them and Sora took the cloth with ice and placed it on Steve. "Does that feel better?"

"It should" betty said bending down like Sora.

'This is heaven' thought Steve as both girls fretted over him.

Not far away Leon stood watching Sora fussed over Steve. He didn't like it but couldn't blame since he was the one to start it. And he really did punched hard.

"Here it comes' he thought dreadfully as Sora marched towards him furiously.

"Apologize." She said between clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Why?" she shrieked at him. "He didn't do anything and you hit him. How is he going to work now?"

"Sora. That's no problem. I still can use my right eyes. It no…" Steve yelled and the girl turned to him pointing a finger at him. "You stay out of this"

"He said it was okay, so I see no point in doing so." Leon said coldly.

"Really. Then I see that I don't have to apologize for this" with that she slapped him hard that it even hurt her hand. "Ouch" she yelled clutching her hand.

Leon stood shocked and watched as Sora winced holding her hand cursing.

"Wow. Did you see that?" Betty asked as she watched the scene and Steve nodded.

"I have had it with your high and mighty attitude you stupid, insolent, jerk. It wouldn't hurt to say sorry for once. You did it once, you can do it again and if you cant…" she didn't finish and started crying. When Leon moved closer she pushed him away glaring at him. "Stay away from me. I'm going to the Hotel" with that she turned and walked away.

"Somebody should stop her" betty said and Steve shook his head. "Better leave her alone. Let's call it a day shall we? It's already sun setting. We'll start tomorrow"

Betty didn't argue and watched as Steve got up and walked up to a guilty looking Leon.

"Leon"

"What do you want?" he barked at Steve. "umm. Listen. I understand in a way why you hit me. I can't blame you. And I think it will be better if you go after her and make up." Fishing into his pocket he took out a card and gave it to him "call me sometime tomorrow so we'll finish work. Go get her" he said patting on Leons shoulder. Leon looked at him then nodded and started to walk away but turned to him again and said smiling which made Steve back a little "Sorry for this"

"huh. What?" he asked dumbly and yelled again as Leon hit him again (on his left eye).

"What was that for?" he said dropping on to the sand placing the ice which was still in his hands.

"That is for leering at Sora's chest when she took care of you" Leon said smiling at him and ran looking for a very fake pregnant purple haired girl.

"How did he know that?" Steve grumbled as Betty rushed to him." You alright? And why did he hit you again?"

"For looking at where I shouldn't have looked"

Betty's eyebrow started twitching "and what was that?"

"Her chest" he said and waited and wasn't disappointed. A hand smacked on his right cheek so hard that he fell back. "You deserve it you Hentai. I don't know why I married you in the first place." She yelled at the twitching man lying on the ground.

Steve groaned and raised a finger "One, you love me. Two, you love me. Three, you still love me…" he grinned at her as she huffed and turned away from him.

"Well, you can sleep on the couch"

**(With Kaleido group)**

"Have anyone seen Sora?"

Kalos looked up at Leon who was breathing harshly and frowned when he saw a red hand print on his face. "No. what happened?" he asked getting up which caught the interest of the rest of the group.

"Is something wrong?" Layla said worried now.

"I cant find her anywhere. I have been searching for half and hour now."

"Ok. Let's spread out and search for her. Now"

**(and hour later)**

"We still haven't found her." Marilon and Rosetta

"Me neither" May, Ken

"I couldn't find her" Layla and Anna, Mia

"Where is she?" Sarah said frantically

"What should we do?" Kalos

"What else?" Leon

"**CALL THR POLICE**" all the girls yelled at once

**(Somewhere)**

"Oh please don't give up on me" Sora pleaded as she tried to start the engine for the fifth time. When it didn't work she got out slamming the door angrily. Here she was stranded on the street. Not one car or person was seen. "Great. What now"

Just then she heard thunder and it started raining heavily. "Oh just great. What else" she cried out as she stood there soaking wet. Just then she saw a distant light and quickly waved her hand. But when the vehicle stopped she backed away. This was a group of punks and from the looks of tit they were driving. There were five of them.

"Hey why is such a pretty little chick like you doing here all alone." One said and Sora backed away in fear as they got off the jeep.

"Yo. Bro. she's scared. Whoooohooo"

"So what. I'm just going to have my fun with her." The man said as caught her hand. "Let go" she screamed at him.

"Hey. She's big." One said looking at her but the man shrugged and pulled the struggling girl towards him.

"Dammit bitch." He cursed when Sora bit his arm and he smacked her face hard that she fell on her back. "Hold her down."

Sora cried as two of them took hold of her and pinned her down.

"She's yours Pete." They said and the said man knelt in front of her pulling her legs apart.

"Please let me go" Sora sobbed and cried struggling harder when they laughed.

"Sorry babe." Sora cringed as she felt his hands on her thigh. She didn't know how she got the energy for she pushed the two holding her down and kicked her barefoot on his chest sending him flaying back. Without waiting she got and ran away not knowing where he was going.

"Hey get her." Pete yelled. "That bitch is gonna pay for that"

Sora ran crying that she barely saw another light. "Please help me." She cried out in to rain. She slipped and fell on to the muddy road, the pillow cushioning the impact. She screamed as on the men grabbed her foot and dragged her back. "Please help me"

The men stilled when a voice said "Let her go"

"Says who" Pete barked and the stranger walked up to him. he looked at the two men who held the girl on to the ground and the other three. "I said let her go."

"You want her. Come and get her" Pete said while he ran at him. Sora didn't know what really happened. Only she knew that there was a fight going on. One who was holding her let her go to join them and she quickly grabbed her free hand on to the other and with all her might threw him over her shoulder and got up on shaky legs. She turned to run away when someone grabbed her hair and pulled. She cried out in pain and was jerked back, loosing her balance she fell back hitting the back of her head and fell dizzy. Everything slowly started to turn black and her breath slowed. The last thing she saw was a man staring down at her. Then it all went black.

AN: Really Sorry for updating this late. And don't hate me for writing like this(ducks under the desk). I really hope you all like it. (hope hope…)

Pls.. pls.. review. I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews (my friends suggestion) grumbling

Well I really hope you like it.

thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. **_

"I'm sure that it was here on this very spot" Kalos yelled as the group watched at the empty spot where his car was previously parked.

"Someone stole it." Sara said inattentively too worried for Sora but caught onto what he said next. "When I get my hands on whoever took it, I'll wring his neck" He said between clenched teeth. You could probably see steam coming out of his ears. Sara stepped back a little then barked which made him jump. "Get over it. What is more important to you? Sora or that piece of junk?"

"What did you say?" he turned to Sara "did you just say my car is a piece of junk?"

Sara glared at him then caught both his ears tugging hard. Kalos yelped in pain and tried to free himself but Sara wouldn't allow it.

Others moved away from the two. "If I weren't worried about Sora now, I would find this quite hilarious" Mia whispered to her friends and they nodded. They were actually shocked that the carefree loving sweet singer has turned violent all of a sudden.

Sara lowered Kalos so that they were face to face and yelled.

"Listen and listen well. Right now all I want to know is whether Sora is alright or in trouble. So stop whining like a spoiled brat or so help me Kalos if I find that car of yours before Sora, I'll smash it to itty bitty little pieces and feed it to you for dinner. You got that" to emphasize her threat she pinched the soft flesh hard and Kalos yelped again.

"Yes" he said and Sara let go and swore as it started to rain. Kalos and the others stepped away from her quickly

**(Somewhere out there)**

Bending down he checked the unconscious woman for any injuries. He found none. She just passed out and would wake up any minute or longer. Standing up he waited soaking wet. It was raining much heavily than before. He turned suddenly left, his left hand grasped tightly onto another hand and he moved behind the unsuspecting man. His right arm wrapping in a death grip around his neck stilling his victim's movement. He stood silently as the man struggled to breathe while trying to free himself. Seeing the knife on his left hand he twisted his hold and heard the man cry out in agony. "My arm!"

He didn't say anything but again snapped his hold and the man screamed. The knife dropped from his hand and fell next to the woman.

"Be grateful that you are not dead." He said softly. Then he noticed that some of the men were behind them. They didn't come any closer and stood warily.

"Pete. Maybe we should go" one of them said. They didn't trust that it was safe with this new guy. He looked very dangerous.

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving that bitch to him." the man yelled still struggling "if he wants her, it over my dead body…." At that the others gasped.

"As you wish" he said softly and jerked his arm around his neck. A light snap sound was heard and the others watched in horror as their friend fell on to the road lifeless and backed away when the man turned to them.

"Who's next?"

At that they all turned and ran madly to their vehicle and rode away. After watching them go he turned to woman again and picked her bridal style and walked away into the dark rainy night.

**(With K. Group)**

"Excuse me sir?" a young man in police uniform said and Kalos turned. "Yes"

"Can I talk to you .. alone" he asked

Kalos looked at Sara who was a few feet away and for some reason glaring daggers at Leon whom seemed to be returning the favor back at her. "Sure" they walked away till they were out of others hearing distance.

"What is it? Did you find her?" he asked and frowned when the man shook his head.

"I got good news and bad news" at that Kalos twitched. "OK. Tell me the good news."

"We found your car."

"Thank god. So the bad news" the man hesitated a little which made Kalos suspicious.

"The bad news is that it was severely damaged. Glass smashed and the tru.. err, you alright?" the man gulped and backed away.

Kalos face has turned a deep shade red in anger. Somebody had stolen his baby and smashed it. 'How dare they do it. Oh I'll kill whoever it was…. Oh that will be so sweet…'

A hand touched his shoulder and he came to reality, turning his head he gulped when he saw Sara looking at him in worry.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense? Did they find anything about Sora?"

"No. they just want to ask some questions. That's all." He quickly said and when she asked the officer he glared at him 'don't tell her' look. It seems that he understood and nodded to the women. Before she could ask more questions he grabbed her hands and left the officer.

**(Sora)**

Sora blinked trying to adjust her sight. It was very dark. 'Where am I?' she thought and sat up. Blinking again she was relieved when her sight slowly adjusted to the dark. Shivering she wrapped her arms around her only to realize that she was nude, still wet. Stifling the cry that came out of her lips she quickly looked around. She was lying on a rubber futon with no quilt. A desk was to her right. To her left a door was closed but she knew someone was there for she could see the light illuminating from the room. To her front another was opened and she quietly stood up and walked towards it while trying to find something to cover her up.

'Please don't let him come out' she silently prayed. Just as she reached the door the other door opened and without waiting she bolted out of the room.

'Does this guy has a dark fetish' she thought as she ran scared out of her wits trying to see in the dark as she heard him run after her. She came into what seemed the dining room or something for she was sure there was a big table and chairs. Unfortunately she was trapped. There was no any other exit. She watched as the stranger walked into the room. Trying as much to cover herself with her hand she moved away as he took a step towards her. She looked to the window then quickly back at him in fear. Then a sudden lightning filled the room through the window and sound of thunder echoed loud. Sora screamed covering her ears and closed her eyes. The man took that time as his opportunity. Placing his left palm on the table and right leg on the table he hoisted up and lunged towards her. She opened her eyes and screamed again when she saw him and moved aside intent on running away. As if he was reading her thoughts he grabbed her circling his arms tightly around her small frame as they tumbled on to the floor, rolling till they came to a stop with Sora struggling trying moving him off her. "Let me go" she yelled. He didn't move but lowered his head and kissed her.

Sora stiffened and her started struggling harder. The kissed ended as quickly as it started and she stopped her struggles at the sound of his voice.

"I told you that we'd meet again."

**(Next day. K. Group)**

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG. RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG.

"**Kalos. Pick up the phone"**

Said man jumped from the couch he was dozing. Grumbling about overstressed woman (Sara) he stood up and stretched his arms up while yawning. Why was he doing this anyway? Oh yes. because of Sara. Who knew that she could turn this violent? Just because one girl was missing his girlfriend has turned into a loose banshee and it looks like he was her prey. Walking to where the phone was he looked at the others in the room. May, Ken and Marilon sat next to him. Anna and Rosetta were sitting on the floor talking to each other. Mia and Sara was somewhere in the room probably. Leon was leaning against the wall away from them ever since they entered the room. Layla was standing a few feet away from him. 'This vacation is really turning out to be a pain' he thought as he picked up the receiver. "Hello"

"_Hello. Kalos"_

"Hey. Royce" he greeted and looked to Leon who had stood up at the mention of Royce name and came towards him.

"_Where is Sora?"_

"Hold on" he handed the phone to Leon and walked away to stand nest to Sara, Mia who had come into room as Leon talked.

"Royce"

"_Hi to you too. So where is my girl?"_ 'She isn't yours' Leon mentally corrected.

"Sora isn't here. Listen Royce.." he said trying explain but was cutoff.

"_She isn't. Well. That's OK. When she comes tell her that I'll be here in about…. 10 minutes. I'm at the reception desk right now. Tell her I'm coming" _before Leon could say anything the line went dead.

Putting the handle down, he turned to Kalos and the rest looking at him. "Royce is here. He doesn't know that Sora is missing."

"Yuri doesn't know too" Layla said and the others nodded.

"God. Please let her be ok." Sara whispered and Leon frowned. Something was up. What was she hiding? If what she was hiding something that concerns Sora he would do everything to find what it was.

"Well it a good thing that Yuri isn't here too." Mia said but jumped at the voice.

"And why is that a good thing?" all eyes turned to the speaker that stood by the opened door.

"Yuri?"

"Yes. Why are you all looking at me like that?" when nobody answered he looked around the room. 'Something's not right'

"Where is Sora?" at their silence he asked again "where is Sora?"

"Yuri. She isn't here." Layla answered this time.

"Then where is she?" 'what is wrong with them?'

"She's been missing.." Leon said.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"**

Walking up to Leon he grabbed his shirt collar "Don't joke of something like that"

Leon glared at him "Do I look like I'm joking?" 'When did I ever joke on something you dimwit'

"Yuri, Calm down now" Kalos said rubbing his temple as the others got up but the two ignored them.

"What happened?" he said angrily at Leon and cursed when he didn't say anything.

"Kalos?" Yuri barked.

'Why me?' Kalos stepped away from Sara "After you and Royce left. It seems that Sora and Leon had a fight at the beach. We didn't know anything of it until Leon came and told us. We searched for hours and finally called the cops."

"How long?" a voice said and all turned to see Royce standing at the door where Yuri just stood a few minutes ago and he didn't look happy at all. Did he hear everything? All groaned (except Royce, Yuri and Leon).

"15 hrs." Ken answered

"Everyone out now"

Everyone turned to Kalos who gave that order curiously but he ignored them and pointed at the three "Yuri, Leon, Royce. Stay inside" with that he walked to the door. Royce stepped aside and Kalos looked at the others and they quickly rushed out. Then he closed the door making sure that it was locked from the inside.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked curiously.

"You'll see" Kalos said and true to his words a loud crash was heard from the room and all gasped. "OMG. Did you hear that?" May said her eyes widened as another sound of something slammed on to the wall reached their ears.

"They are fighting." Marilon gasped when she heard Royce curse.

Layla moved to open the door but Kalos stopped her.

"They'll kill each other" she glared at him and he shook his head. "No they won't. They are just letting out a little bit of steam. They'd been itching for a fight for a while so I thought this was a good opportunity for them."

"Well I think the owners will not like this." Sara mumbled and flinched as they heard something slam on to the floor.

"Don't worry about the killing part." This time Ken said and when everyone turned to him he smiled "even if they won't kill each other I'm sure Sora will finish that for them when she comes back"

"But when is that. How are we sure that she will come back?" Anna asked and the others nodded.

Ken shrugged. "I know she'll come back. I just know it."

"Well I have to go and meet whoever is in charge of this hotel" Kalos sighed and they left.

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews.**

**I hope you like this chappie.**

**Pls review and I'll keep updating more quickly.**

**Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sora – 19yrs

Leon – 22yrs

Yuri – 21yrs

Pairing: Sora x Yuri, Sora x Leon

Warning: Lemon, Lime, Character deaths.

Summary: **Sora wants a baby and is very determined to have one. Leon and Yuri is determined to be the Father of her baby.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido star and its characters. Original Characters are mine. **_

_**Such as: Royce, Steve, Betty, Snake, etc etc…**_

Sora stopped struggling and looked at the man atop her. Blinking she tried to figure him out but since it was dark she couldn't tell. "Snake?" her voice was soft, uncertain and scared and he responded by nodding his head. She latched on to him tightly burying her face in to his neck and started crying.

"I was scared. I thought they… they were … goi.going to t.." she couldn't say it as sobs wrecked through her body. Snake did nothing letting her cry. He waited for about five minutes then lifted Sora who was still in tears walked back to the room they were before Sora ran out. Placing the girl down onto the futon he pried her fingers away from him and moved back into the bathroom. Sora by the time had stopped crying and waited fidgeting, uncomfortable being nude. She looked up when Snake came back holding a big soft towel neatly folded. Coming to stand in front of her he waited. Sora stood up blushing and lifted her hand to take the towel but was surprised when he loosens it and wrapped it around her small frame and gently started drying her. The blush intensified despite her fear and she stood stiffly.

When he finished he wrapped it around her snugly and moved back into the bathroom, Sora relaxed then and looked at the towel. "Well. It's at least decent." the upper half of the towel covered her breast and reached down to her knees.

She looked around the room and sighed. "Where's the light?" she whispered and moved to the walls and search around until she found the switch and flicked. The lights came on and she had to blink a couple of times.

"I'll give your clothes back once they are dried"

Sora turned to Snake and her eyes widened. He was nude completely except the towel wrapped around his. He was rubbing a towel against his head drying his hair while looking at her. Blushing she turned her back to him and heard him chuckle. Stiffening when she felt him behind her, Sora gasped when she felt his lips gently brushed against her shoulder.

"I won't hurt you" he said softly and she relaxed but still wary of him.

"Thank you" she said softly and turned slowly to face him.

Straightening he walked past her to a closet at the other side of the wall. Opening it he rummaged through and took out a white robe and threw it at her. She caught it then looked at him.

"Wear it" he said and turned back to take another one and wore it. Sora watched and did the same.

**meanwhile**

The two stood silently watching as the man lifted the girl and moved away from the crime scene. When they had gone their gaze locked on to the dead man on the ground.

"He shouldn't have interfered" one said not expecting an answer from his companion. Then he looked at the car and back to the corpse. "You know what to do"

His answer was met with silence then he felt a slight shift in the wind. He felt the slight shift intensify to a powerful aura filled with darkness and heard a hissing sound fill the area muffled by the heavy rain.

Then a figure moved above the two.. It was an enormous black python, eyes glowing blood red, hissing it moved to the body, coiling around the flesh tightly to it. They watched emotionlessly as it hisses showing huge fangs, latches to the dead man's head and slowly swallow him. When it was done it turned to them and hissed opening its mouth and slowly disappears in to thin air. They waited for a while and the one who spoke walked towards the car. When he reached it he started glowing a bright blue around him, eyes turning white and as he slowly lifted his left hand, palm open. The car lifted into the air and stood floating. Immediately he closed his hand and the lights and glass shattered. The outer metal of the car started bending from places. Satisfied he moved his hands to the left and the car was thrown in said direction slamming on the road sparks flew from the friction as the vehicle came to stop much far from where they stood.

"All this for a female. A human" with that the two disappeared.

**(Kelaido stage)**

Fool was roaming around from one room to the other trying to amuse himself. Since Sora has gone for the vacation he was practically free to do as he wishes (which is mostly what a hentai spirit would do) which landed him in more trouble than he thought. When he just got a chance to see a girl get naked to bath or change clothes someone or something would bump or smack against him throwing him away. He could have sworn that somehow it was Soras doing denying him his fun.

Speaking of the girl he frowned. Why did he not go with her? Since she has become a star his duty to her was finished in a way. He could have left this realm and come back again anytime he wanted but he did not. Oh. What the hell was he talking about? He wouldn't go even if he had to. The truth was he loved the girl too much.(not like a girlfriend) he had become to act like an older brother to her. Ok a hentai brother that is.

"Hey. Who stole my panties?" a girl shrieked from some where and fooled grinned. "Well, well, well.. I didn't know there was another one like me" making a dramatic pose he said "I, Fool must help these damsel in distress. It is my duty after all to look after them." just as he was about to leave he felt a slight tug at his senses and stopped.

"Sora?" he quickly left the room into the dark night. "Something wrong"

**(With Sora and Snake)**

"Come on. Give it to me." Sora complained standing on her toes, one hand on his right shoulder while the other reached out trying to grab the phone on his hand. "please"

Snake smirked as Sora tried to snatch the phone. Just as she was sure that she could take it he raised his hand higher and heard her groan. "Hey. Give that to me now."

Raising a brow at her demand his hand reached a little bit higher and Sora glared at him.

"You are a real pain you know that?" she asked as she put more effort into her work which she was practically plastered to him not that he minded.

"I just want to call them and say that I'm OK" giving up for now she moved away from him and back into the bedroom. "I don't see the point of why you don't want me to call my friends. They'll be worried about me. That's for sure." Crawling on to the futon she slumped on to it on her stomach mumbling. "For a hero you are a….."

Snake watched as Sora fell asleep and chuckled.

"You shouldn't have brought her here."

Snake turned to face the man who spoke, all expression gone.

"It's none of your concern"

"At least return her back to the humans"

Snake just stood silently looking at the two then moved back into the room where Sora lay peacefully asleep. The door slammed shut on its own.

**(With Kaleido Group)**

Layla rubbed her temple wishing she was anywhere but here. "Kalos? Can you please stop those brats? If it is a fight they want I think I'll give them one myself."

Kalos mentally agreed not saying anything.

"I'll agree on that" May said while she flexed her hands. "They are starting to get on my nerves."

Ken laughed at that and sweat dropped when all glared at him.

"I'll be back" Layla said and left to her room and went directly to the closet. Opening she took a blue tank top and a black kaki pants. Placing them onto the bed she took off her black top she wore and don the blue top. When she reached to undo her pants someone said. "I' didn't know that this was the welcome I …."

Layla shrieked turning and without knowing swung her hand and felt her palms hitting something soft. And she watched dumbly as the thing flew across the room and smack against the wall and drop to the floor. Trying to calm down her racing heart she warily walked to what looked like a doll. Grabbing to the clothe she lifted it up and gasped.

"Fool? What are you doing here?" she said to fool who was dangling in an uncomfortable positiopn. "Fool?" she shook a little and sighed in relief when the spirit opened his eye.

"Hello. Layla."

"Hi." She let go off him and fool who hasn't been expecting her to let go, slammed onto the floor with a loud thud. "What are you doing here?" she asked watching as fool crawled onto the bed.

"My senses tell me that something is wrong. Something that concerns with Sora, am I right?"

Layla nodded and grabbed her pants "wait for me here. I'll be back" with that she moved into the bathroom. As usual, Fool was too slow to think when it came to what a woman was up to, realized that Layla was going to change her clothes and rushed after her but was too late ending him slammed to the door.

"Dammit. I was this close" he groaned before falling on the floor unconscious.

Layla giggled when she heard that. "I have to thank Sora for telling what a hentai you are." Finished changing she opened the door and looked down at fool. "I guess he deserves it." So she walked past him and sat on the bed waiting for fool to wake up. She knew for certain that fool would blow a fuse when he found out what was going on. "This vacation is turning into a big disaster." She mumbled "if I get my hands on that girl I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

**AN: Hope you all like this chappie.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
